main 6 watches dbz abridged
by waterlynx11
Summary: I own nothing
1. prologue

What is seen is a skeleton sitting lazily on a couch, with his military boots, blue jeans, a light brown Trench coat with a red vest on the inside. He was gradually aswitching through the channels on his small television, with a rather bored expression on his face as he did so. He literally had nothing to do in his not medium sized house other than his TV and his laptop. Nothing seemed good to watch at a time because he already finished watching his two favorite TV series: Dragonball Z and Hellsing abridged. He was always amused by these two shows, considering how they always made fun of their own gimmicks, and yet still do it. He stopped flipping through the channel and scanned his own room. It was a mixture of both clean and dirty as he saw some dirty bowls on his end table. He noticed this mirror he placed there about a week ago, it was gift to him by a magician. Didn't know who he was but he gave him a free mirror, though looking at it again, it seems rather suspicious on how it looked. Suddenly, a portal randomly opened in front of his door, and came falling down a blue draconian, who is about two feet taller than Master Chief, wearing a rather detailed dragon armor, with a long detailed, blue bladed sword in his holster. He is seen laying on the ground and slowly getting up. The skeleton lazily looks at him.

"Hey Drago." He said unfazed by the giant in front of him.

"Ow." Drago replied back as he stands to his full height.

"Nice of ya to drop in, what'cha been up to?" said the skeleton still sitting on the

couch with his remote in his hand.

"I just got back from a dark Marvel universe,you tell me." Drago replied back sarcastically.

"Not sure, sounded like a blast from where I am sittin'" he said casually. He then continued to flip through the channels on his television.

"...What about you, anything new with you?" Drago asked the western skeleton.

"Nope, other than the fact I just got done watching Dragonball Z Abridged…" he answered back still flipping through the channels.

"Dragonball z abridged?" Drago furrowed his eyebrow. "What's that?" Drago asked curiously.

The skeleton looked at him, surprised. "You don't know? Its pretty much a series where they take the original content but make fun of the things they do, think of it as a comedy."

"Comedy? Not my "cup of tea" as they say. And why are you surprised that I don't know this? I don't exactly have a lot of time to relax."Drago then looks at the show he was just talking about, with an unamused look on his face.

"Still a stick in the mud, eh? Besides I considered maybe since it's called Dragon Ball Z, you're a draconian, and a bunch of other things…I would think your type of species would know about it." Anthony said confused by his lack of culture.

"My species were dead by the time this got out. And I didn't know about this

"abridged" until you told me about it. I went to the DBZ universe,yes, but not the DBZ Abridged." Drago said in an annoyed tone and staring at him with a bored look.

"Not gonna give it at least one chance? It isn't that bad if you say so myself. Otherwise I'll just get rid of it." shrugged Anthony with a bored look as well.

"And where do you propose to get rid of it, the garbage?" Drago replied back sarcastically. He sees Anthony give him a sour look, and Drago realized what he said since he isn't in the nicest community. "Oh….sorry." With that being said, Anthony just grabbed the DVD covers for all the seasons of DBZ Abridged and started to walk towards the garbage can in the kitchen. The moment he started walking, he tripped over an object, lunging the box forward towards the mirror. Anthony looked at what he tripped and it was a sword sticking into the ground.

"Dammit Mike." hissed Anthony as he picked himself up.

"Wait, where did you get that mirror?" Drago asked the skeleton who was getting up.

"Eh I don't know, some guy in strange clothing, gave me this mirror for free. Didn't want to be rude and say no, so I took it." answered the western pile of bones nonchalantly.

Drago perked up."Did he wear jester clothing by any chance?" Anthony started to think for an answer.

"Why, yes, he did, why do you ask?"

Drago looked at him and facepalmed."I thought I had that crazy fool in the prison cell on Earth. That was an annoying clown criminal who likes to give away random objects to people,to cause mischief."

"...Sounds harmless to me…" giving Drago a curious look.

"He gave a child a doll that wanted to take over her body."

Anthony blinked a couple of times. "Then what does this mirror do?" he asked as he walked towards it.

Drago walks up to it and inspects the mirror. "A dimensional mirror. These things were used to teleport objects to random universes or dimensions. But were later on outlawed as criminals used these to teleport weapons or people. When they teleported people, they adjusted the frequency so they either get sent into space, or a word full of monsters." lectured Drago as Anthony flipped a coin into the mirror and it went through the mirror.

"That sounds interesting…..wait." Anthony said looking down. "Where did that box go? I know I threw it he-..." he stopped himself as he looked into the mirror.

"Threw it where?" Drago asked skeptically. Anthony pointed, causing Drago to follow where it was point at, and it was too the mirror.

"Tell me Drago...If something from this dimension gets sent to another one, is there any downfalls to this?" asked Anthony.

"Not really,it's people who have to worry about being sent through,as there're some side affects such as dismemberment,being sent back as an embryo,or turning into a chicken. Objects though,nothing really happens." answered back Drago.

"Huh...well at least its just a tiny box full of CD's...maybe I can track it down with this thing you gave me for christmas last year…" he says as he pulled out a tiny remote with a screen on the top, and pushed the button. It started to go static for a bit until a picture of a small village was seen. It was very colorful, and the houses looked like they had hay rooftops and he saw….magical ponies? Drago looked over his shoulder curiously to see where it was sent as well.

"Of all the places in the universe, it went here? And you know you could've just changed the frequency on the mirror to see where it went." said Drago rolling his eyes.

Anthony looked at the mirror, nothing seemed to have stickened out of the ordinary, not even a knob or anything. "Then how the fuck do I do that?"

Drago casually walked up to the mirror and hit it on the top, changing the frequency to where it was similar to the tracking device. "Like that." he said as he looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow. Anthony just groans. "Eh whatever...hey take me along this time yea? I need to do something anyways…" he said as he grabbed his dual revolvers on the end table.

"No can do. This is a one way gate,once you enter, you can't come out the same way. Plus you're a skeleton,the last time a skeleton went through one these,he got turned into a plant."

"Uh...I wasn't really talking about the mirror….I just meant take me with ya when you teleport yourself." said a confused skeleton as he scratched his boney head. Drago looked at him and realizes. "Oh…"

"Still can't, watch./i]" Drago then tries to activate his magic through his left hand,some sparks appear, but quickly fizzled out. "My magic and powers were weakened in my last battle against the Marvel Zombie Sentry."

"Jeez, you always seem to be fighting them, this is like, what, the fifth time?" said an unamused skeleton as he went to go sit back down on his couch.

"[i]Actually that was the 997th time, they're on a time loop,so it never ends./i]" Drago replied casually.

Anthony sighed. "Well have fun to whatever universe your going to next, I'll just be here...doin' nothin" he said with even more bored look from his eyes as he started to flip through the channels.

"Don't worry to much,my powers will return,eventually." Drago then looks back at the mirror. "It looks like a filly found your box."

"Eh?" Anthony took a look and saw what looked like a yellow little earth pony with a pink bow on her head, curiously looking at the box. "Oh boy….too bad they dont have a TV."

"Actually they do." said Drago.

Anthony took a moment to reply. "...Wait what? Since when?"

"Since Twilight managed to build one,took her 7 weeks,but they don't have anything to play on it,till now of course." Drago said nonchalantly.

"Well, they are most welcome." joked the skeleton as he flipped through the channels.

"With that being said, I have to go, the DC universe awaits…" Drago then musters as much energy he could, and manages to open a portal…...the size of tire. It took him awhile to fit through the entire thing until he finally made it through then the portal closes, leaving Anthony to sit at the couch alone.

[In front of Twilight's Crystal Castle]

Three fillies are walking towards the most beautiful looking castle there in Ponyville, the yellow earth filly form before, now holding the DVD cover in her mouth while her two other friends are talking.

"I wonder what it will show! I am glad Twilight managed to make a...what'cha call it? A Tel-ee-vis-un?" said a small white unicorn filly.

"Television, Sweetie Belle." Replied a tomboyish voice coming from an orange pegasus filly with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! It's still new! Give me time to understand it!" yelled Sweetie Belle who pouted, which just made her friends laugh at the cute scene.

"Ahm just as excited as all of y'all! But first lets see if its worth it and all. Alright Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo?" said the yellow one, to which both of her friends nodded. They knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds, until a familiar purple dragon with green spikes on his back opened the door.

"Oh Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle! What are you guys doing here?" asked the dragon with a warm welcoming smile.

"We came to see Twilight to show her this." Sweetie Belle then takes the DVDs from Applebloom and shows Spike.

"Oh wow, is that what I think it is!? Finally! Something to test out the Television Twilight made! Come on in, since you found it, you're watching it with us!" Spike stepped back and open the door wider to let the three fillies in. With absolute glee, they all bounced into the castle and went to where Twilight was at the desk where it showed 6 chairs showing different symbols of the Elements of Harmony. Twilight is writing things down on a piece of paper while drinking some apple cider until she noticed the trio of fillies jumping towards her.

"Hey girls! Something you need?" said the Alicorn who just put the paper away and drank the last drop of that cider.

"We actually got somethin' for ya Twi! Look what we found in the middle of town!" yelled Applebloom as she pointed her hoof towards the DVD Cover in Sweetie Belle's mouth.

"How did that get here? That's impossible!" said a shocked Twilight as she took the DVD with her magic. "The only way this could happen if something from another dimension sent this."

"Uh, Twilight, maybe this is a good thing? It might bring us closer to alien culture!" advized spike as he walked into the room after the fillies. Twilight pondered at the thought for a moment. "I don't know spike…" The fillies gave Twilight a puppy stare as she looked at them. She continued to think then smiled. "Alright, Ill do it, spike, get the rest of the girls in here, if we are gonna learn alien culture, then all of us should enjoy it!" exclaimed Twilight as she got up and walked towards the TV, plugging it into the wall. Spike quickly started running towards the door as the fillies jumped in excitement, while also getting chairs for everyone to sit.


	2. chapter 1

[Later in Twilight's Castle Of Friendship]

There are nine ponies and one dragon sitting in front of a size 32'' television with a gold outline covered with several lights that are currently inactive and many wires connected to a single crystal the size of a bowling ball that glows dimly.

"Ya sure we should 'ave our sisters here to watch this, Twi?" asked a concerned southern amber earth pony with long blonde mane and tail, wearing a brown stetson on her head. "Not that all into them watchin' alien culture n' what not."

"Aw, come on sis'! We am curious about this type of stuff too y'know!" pouted Applebloom at her sister with pleading eyes.

"I don't know darlings, the DVD you showed us doesnc 't look exactly...profound." Replied a white unicorn mare with a fancy-like curly purple mane and tail,who took a seat next to applejack.

"Rarity, please? I think we are old enough to handle anything it throws at us!" proclaimed Sweetie Belle, also with pleading eyes and a pout.

"Come on girls, lighten up. I say let 'em watch, besides, this looks AWESOME!" Replied a tomboy pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail and a sky blue fur. "Ain't that right Fluttershy?" she then asks a bright yellow pegasus with long light pink hair and tail, who is sitting to the left of her. She slowly nods her head as she hides behind her long hair.

They suddenly hear an excited scream coming from the door. "You guys didn't start without me did ya!?" screamed a light pink earth pony with a crazy hyperactive mane and tail, as she is seen bouncing towards the group in glee.

"Pinkie, we would never start something as important as this without all our friends!" said the tomboy pegasus as she took a seat next to the shy yellow one.

"Hehehe! Thanks Rainbow Dash!" she claimed as she gave a giant hug to her.

"Come on Applejack, Rarity, it'll be fun! Learning alien culture is what I always wanted to try and learn when I was a filly!" said an excited Twilight as she took a seat in the middle of the group.

"If ya say so Twi…" said a still worried Applejack as she took a glance at the 3 fillies sitting on the floor.

"You all ready?" said Twilight as she levated a well-made remote made by her. They all nod in agreement and Twilight pressed the power button on the remote. The TV was black for a moment until the lights flickered on, and in showed the title screen of the series.

"It works!" yelled the three fillies as they see that what they brought was worth it after all. Twilight hovered over to the first episode and clicked "play"

(Scene opens up showing mountains followed by showing many wildlife)

"The music is nice…" said Fluttershy as she smiled at how peaceful it sounded.

(Suddenly, Saiyan Space Pod comes crashing down at a distance, startling many ostriches and a farmer.)

"Eep!" quietly shrieked Fluttershy at the sudden explosion that just happened moments later.

"Whoa! What is that?!" asked a surprised dragon and blue pegasus. Who were also jumped by the sudden explosion. They went quiet as it panned to the farmer looking out from distance away from the pod.

FARMER: Oh God, no! My marijuana patch! I mean, er... my carrot patch... yeah!

"What's marijuana?" asked the innocent Spike and fillies. Twilight gave a nervous look from the sudden question.

"Well uh….it's uh…" she quickly looks at Applejack for help, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Well...it's a drug that helps ya "feel the mood" some ponies say 'round here…And do NOT have any ideas of gettin' any, you four! It is very bad for the lungs." lectured Applejack, who just sounded like a mother for a second there. The four of them nod and continue watching the show.

FARMER: (thinking while driving towards the explosion) I better do what any sensible Middle American would do in this situation: (pulls out a rifle) Get mah gun!

"Why would you need your gun?" asked a confused Scootaloo.

"A better question would be, why is he driving towards the danger?" questioned an also confused Rainbow Dash. "Even I wouldn't do something so stupid."

All her friends looked at her with 'oh really' looks on their faces.

"Ahahaha...maybe...a couple of times I did something silly…" she reluctantly said.

They raised their eyebrows questionably. She looked back with an annoyed look.

"Ok, a lot of times, ya happy?!" she said while pouting and folding her front hooves..

They shrug their shoulders and nod, getting back to the show.

(Space Pod opens up in a shiny light and Raditz emerges)

SPACE POD: Hello, and welcome to Earth... With open bar.

FARMER: Holy crap, it's Sonic the Hedgeho-- Eh, no, it's an alien! Holy sh, it's an alien!

"LANGUAGE!" yelled out three older sisters and one princess who cover their younger siblings ears.

"To be fair, I would probably react the same way..." said spike with a blank stare. He then felt something that made his spines chill.

*SMACK*

"Ow, what was that for!?" he said turning towards what hit him, while also rubbing his head. "Its not like we heard it fully!" he turned towards Twilight with an angered look on her face.

"You know better than to curse young dragon." Twilight said in a lectured tone. Spike sighs and nods his head saying "Yes, Ma'am". Applejack was surprised at it, but decided not to say anything that would ruin the mood.

RADITZ: Finally on this dead plan--(notices teeming wildlife)Wait... What the crap? Did Kakarrot screw this up? Oh god dammit, I knew we should've sent Turles.

FARMER: Better think of something cool to say to make him stop!(cocks shotgun while Raditz scans him with his scouter)Hey, you!

(as it pans towards his eyes, he thinks to himself)Heh, genius farmer, genius!

"I don't like where this is going." said a scared Fluttershy.

"What's a Kac-aaa-Rote?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"It is either a person named after a carrot, or an actual carrot…" said Rainbow dash with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Ugh, such terrible parents to name your child such a thing." scoffed Rarity.

"Why would he be mad at a carrot? They're not that bad." replied Pinkie, who didn't even pay attention to what Rarity said. At which Rarity just looks at pinkie with a "really?" look.

RADITZ: Aw, look at him. He thinks he's people. What's your power level, little human? (checks his power level with scouter) Five, huh?

"Power levels?" asked a confused Spike and Rainbow Dash.

"Whatever it is, sounds like he underestimatin' him." Applejack said with a foul look on her face. Applebloom also gave a foul look since she has the same belief that everyone has a chance to prove themselves.

FARMER: Protect me, gun! (fires a shot at Raditz, who catches the bullet with his hand)

"WHAT!?" screamed Twilight. "That is physically impossible! How could he manage to do that!?"

"Well DUUUH! Aliens can do many things Twilight! They can probably even shoot beams out of there hands too!" said the hyperactive pony in excitement.

"Next thing you say is that they can fly too right?" Rarity replied jokingly.

Pinkie suddenly stretched her neck towards Rarity."Well of course, silly! You'll never know!" she said as she retracted her neck back to her body.

RADITZ: Hey! No! Bad human! (flings the bullet back at the farmer, sending him flying at towards his truck and killing him)

The ponies look horrified at seeing the death of the farmer.

FARMER: (extreme quickly while flying towards his truck) Dammit, I voted for Bush!

"Very...specific last words?" said a horrified but now confused spike.

"Who's 'Bush' suppose to be?" asked a confused Scootaloo who calmed down abit.

"I think it's a mayor due to when he said he voted for him.." claimed Sweetie Belle. Some of the ponies start to calm down and not be horrified by the scenery that was seen.

RADITZ: Bad! Now get back up and tell me you're sorry! Human? Huuuman? (it pans over to the dead farmer laying there)

"Does he not know that he just KILLED him?!" screamed out Fluttershy, which wasn't that loud.

"I think he was expecting him to live? I don't know how, since he is an alien." deadpanned Rainbow Dash.

RADITZ: (sigh) So this is why Dad said I couldn't keep Appule…

(opening sequence which played a rather cheesy intro)

"Wow..even I am not that cheesy when it comes to my parties." said Pinkie Pie says as she blinks a few time while listening to the opening sequence.

"I have to agree with Pinkie, that was pretty cheesy." Spike said munching on a crystal.

"Can we not talk about cheese?" winced Twilight with a pleading look. Spike and Pinkie looked and shrugged at each other.

(scene shifts to a wasteland, where Piccolo is standing on top of a pleateau)

PICCOLO: Good ol' wasteland! Yep! Sure is some kickass training! (short pause) Dammit, I'm lonely.

"Whoa! Who is he,or what is he?" asked a surprised Rainbow Dash looking at the strange green alien looking creature.

"Aww...poor thing is lonely…" said Fluttershy, though it was rather quiet.

"I think there is more aliens on that planet than we thought…" deadpanned Twilight as she starred at the screen.

PICCOLO: Might as well check MySpace. (opens up his MySpace page) No new comments... No friend requests... Dammit.

The ponies couldn't help but feel a little bad for the green creature.

"Aww, I would be his friend." Said Pinkie after hearing the 'no friend request'.

"I wonder why no one wants to even be his friend though…" said a worried Rarity as she felt bad.

PICCOLO: Well at least I have you, Tom. You're always there for me. (they see a picture of tom sitting on a couch)

"Well, at least he has one friend." said Fluttershy, her friends agreeing with her.

RADITZ: Hey! You!

PICCOLO: What the hell? (he quickly turns around to see Raditz flying towards his general direction)

"Uh oh." said Sweetie Belle when she sees the long haired alien coming towards the green person.

"Ha! They CAN fly!" shouted Pinkie Pie while pointing at the screen. Rarity was shocked when she saw him flying with her mouth open.

RADITZ: Are you Kakarrot? Seriously if you are, stay still! I need to talk to you about killing and selling this planet! It's really important! (he lands on the plateau and looks at Piccolo for a solid 3 seconds) Oh, wait a second; you're not Kakarrot. My bad!

"What does he mean by killing and selling the planet?" asked a scared Applebloom.

"That no good varmint! He is tryin' to kill innocent lives to sell a whole planet!?" shrieked Applejack with a scowl on her face. Her friends gave the same look as well while she spoke up her mind.

PICCOLO: I've got green skin, pointy ears and a turban. Oh yeah, I must look like so many other people!

"Wait till you get to Namek." Replied Pinkie, confusing her friends.

RADITZ: Oh, a smartass, huh? I don't appreciate smartasses. Prepare yourself for my signature attack: Double Sun--(Screen suddenly turns monochrome and the scene pauses)


	3. chapter 2

[Somewhere in Metropolis]

Many buildings were in destruction, some still stand, while smoke filled the air of burnt metal. Cars were stacked on top of each other either burnt to an absolute crisp, or smashed together. A sudden explosion filled the air as Drago was seen sliding across the floor, breaking his fall. He was wearing black draconian armor with the symbol of a dragon on the front of the cuirass. He had two blasters on each wrist as he skidded a couple more feet. He was exhausted, but he did not show it. He has been fighting for quite awhile now. He drew out his blue edged sword as the opposer walked through the broken hole. There stood Darkseid as he walked triumphantly towards the draconian.

"Impotent fool, I will destroy everything in this planet and for what it's worth, you cannot possibly defeat me." said Darkseid as he continued to walk slowly as if he was a god towards Drago. Drago growled and ran towards him, and started to swing his sword, missing most of his attempts, only to get kneed away by Darkseid, sending him flying out of the building by creating another hole in the wall. Drago tumbled for a bit until he got back on his feet. He is now even more exhausted than last time, and he was starting to get more pissed off in the process. Darkseid still walked slowly towards him with an evil grin, he has been playing god all this time, and no one can stop him, not even Superman, Flash, most of the Justice League cannot best Darkseid.

"Still trying to fight me? Do you not see how pointless and futile it is?" Darkseid questioned.

"As long as you're around 'huff' this world will never be safe. I'll admit though 'huff' you are a lot more entertaining than the kryptonian." Drago said back, chuckling.

"Dammit, my power hasn't fully recovered. I need more time." Drago thought to himself.

"Aw to hell with it!" Drago yelled out stabbing his sword into the ground and charged at the "God of Apocalypse". Darkseid smirked, and charged as well meeting the "Draconian God" half way. Their fists clash against each other causing a crater to form where they stand. It's a struggle for dominance as neither side budged an inch. The sheer struggle was making the crater deeper and wider. The struggle looked like it lasted for hours, until Darkseid shot Drago with his signature omega beams straight into his chest, knocking him back 10 feet, but not before Drago retaliated by blasting Darkseid with his blasters straight into the supposed gods eyes, who yelled out in pain and surprised.

"AAUUGHHH!!! MY EYES!!!" Darkseid yelled out in huge pain and anger. He then looked at the draconian who was standing 10 feet away from him with 2 burn marks on his armor where his omega beam hit.

"YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE FULL POWER OF DARKSEID!!!!" He yelled out, charging his omega beams. Drago took notice of this and got in a defensive position, just as Darkseid fired his Full Power Omega Beams. Just as the omega beams hit, Darkseid didn't hear any cry or yell in pain, no, Drago was absorbing his Omega Beams!!

"Wh-what?! Impossible! No one can survive the full power of my omega beams!" Darkseid yelled out in surprise, and something he hasn't felt before in years… Fear.

"...My turn." Drago said in a dark tone, before firing his own omega beams from his blasters and eyes, which were blue and green instead of red and white, into one concentrated beam, straight through Darkseid's midsection.

"Ack-k." Darkseid coughed out as he saw the gaping hole through his midsection after the beam dissipated, and fell to his knees. He then heard foot steps stopping in front of him and looked up, seeing the draconian warrior in front of him with sword in hand.

"W-wh-who ar-are you?" Darkseid sputtered out, blood pouring out or being spat out, as Drago raised his sword up.

"I...Am Drago Dragonheart, The last surviving Draconian and Defender of Earth. I have been called many things in my life, God Killer, Alicorn Slayer…. But you can call me… Your executioner!" He yelled out, right before beheading the God of Apocalypse, Darkseid, whose head sailed 6 feet up into the air, and landing near the statue of the man of steel, Superman.

Drago then placed his hand/claw on the corpse's chest, and absorbed what energy was left in the body, and healed himself.

"Ahhhh, much better. Fully charged and healed." He said in a tired, yet, satisfied tone. He then turned his towards to where Darkseid's head was, and teleported near it and placed his foot on it, seeing the look of pain and fear etched on his face, before crushing it to a pile of mush and gore.

After he was done being pleased by his battle with the supposed apocalypse god, he created a teleporter to where Anthony's house was and walk through.

[In Antony's living room]

In his living room was his good ol' friend Rodriguez, his hispanic immortal brother who usually sleeps on the sofa when he is done doing something. Anthony told him many times skeletons can't sleep but he does it anyways. Rodriguez was snoring away on the sofa when Anthony walked in and was now confused.

"How the hell does a skeleton snore?" questioned Anthony as he slapped his brothers head to "wake him up."

"Hey amigo..that's not cool…." muttered Rodriguez as he felt his boney head.

"Ahh tough it up, you got shit to do in the garden, hop to it bud." ordered a bored Anthony as he went to go sit down on the couch right in front of the TV.

Rodriguez gets up and gives an annoyed look on his face, looking at Anthony. "How come you can't do it for once? I am always in the garden, esse? He questioned as he put both hands on his hips and looked at him.

"I don't do it as good as you do, mate. Sides, you're a natural at it." said the lazy skeleton as he leaned on his couch. Rodriguez looked at him for a few moments until he just sighed and walked towards the garden. Suddenly a portal appeared inside his house again, and this time Drago did not fall, but just simply walked through.

"Oh, I see you didn't fall on your ass this time." snarked Anthony as he grabbed the TV remote.

"..." Drago said nothing as he just calmly raised his arm with the blaster on it towards the skeleton's hand. *BLAST* the hand was then incinerated, but remote was still intact. With an annoyed look, his hand simply redeveloped with bone dust and it was back to normal.

"Still can't take a joke, partner?" he said with still an annoyed look towards Drago.

"..." Drago still said nothing as he walked towards the mirror and made it change to the MLP universe. Curiously, Anthony got off from the couch and walked towards to look at the Mirror. Drago was rewinding the past images like a TV, and stopped at the very beginning of when the ponies started the first episode. Anthony stared for a few seconds then smirked a bit.

"Well well well...seems they enjoy it." said the skeleton as he continued watching then tilted his head. "...So that's where I heard that scream…"

"You heard that as well?" Dragon said in a monotone voice, not taking his eyes off the mirror. Anthony nods. "Yea, for a pony named "Fluttershy" she is one loud creature…" said an amused Anthony as he rubbed his chin. As they continued to watch it, they ended the first episode and quickly went to the second episode right away after a couple of silence.

"Well, this will be fun to watch. You busy today Drago?" asked Anthony looking at Drago. Drago thought for a moment and just shrugged, kinda sounding like "eh what the hell?"

"... I got nothing to do. No universe to save, don't feel like fighting Superman, or Hulk." Drago said in a nonchalant tone. With that being said, Anthony got two comfortable chairs, (managed to find one that fits Drago's build) and they sit down and watch.

[Back in the ballroom in Twilight's castle]

The TV was starting up as the ponies were in their own conversation, talking about what they will do to day and what not, until the episode plays with the opening scene.

(scene opens up with Goku and Piccolo flying through the air trying to track down Raditz)

GOKU: Hey Piccolo. Mind if I ask you somethin'?

PICCOLO: What is it?

GOKU: You're not human either, right?

"What gave you that idea?" Twilight said sarcastically

PICCOLO: Yeah...

GOKU: And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?

This all confused the ponies and dragon in the room.

"Hey I came from an egg too so it can't be too weird…" said spike as he scratched his head. Next thing he knows a rolled up piece of paper hit his head that said 'Read it' Spike was confused when he picked up the piece of paper and unrolled it, carefully reading it.

"What does it say spike?" asked Twilight that was confused. It wasn't writing, but a clip from Dragon ball, showing King Piccolo regurgitating an egg out his mouth. The headline says,' you were saying?'. Spike stared at it for a solid 15 seconds before putting it away with a disgusted look. "Lets just continue watching.." muttered Spike.

PICCOLO: What about it?

GOKU/Pinkie: Are... Are you a Yoshi?

(Piccolo gives an annoyed look at Goku)

PICCOLO: (sarcastically) ...Yes, Goku. I'm a green f*king dinosaur!

GOKU/Pinkie: Can... Can I ride you?

(Piccolo, along with Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack, lets out an annoyed groan)

(opening sequence; scene shifts to a crying Gohan and Raditz)

RADITZ: Shut up. I said, shut up! SHUT UP! Damn it, why isn't screaming angrily making you cry less?!

"How dare you yell at your own nephew, you stupid co-" Once again, the CMC's ears and Spike's were covered when Fluttershy yelled.

RADITZ: I'm going to put you in the time-out pod. (puts Gohan in his Space Pod and closes the door) (thinking) Thank sweet merciful God that's over. (out loud) Now I can just sit back and—(scouter beeps) ...beat the crap out of whoever's coming. (sighs) ...Great.

"Probably could've used one those when you were difficult to calm down, right Spike?" Twilight said jokingly nudging his side gently. Spike nudged back as well with a retort. "Probably, but we would need another one just in case you wanted to create a friendship problem." he joked back, causing the girls to laugh while Twilight smirked and shook her head while chuckling to herself.

(Raditz looks into the sky and sees Goku and Piccolo come flying down)

GOKU: Raditz! Give me back my son! (jumps off Nimbus) Wheeeeee!

RADITZ: So, you're here already. And I see you brought the Namekian as well.

"Yoshi." Pinkie said outloud causing the group to just roll their eyes.

GOKU: A-actually, that hasn't been explained yet.

RADITZ: Oh. Well, it's not like anyone cares about him anyway.

"Hey!" The CMC and Spike yelled out. "That was uncalled for!" said spike as he waved his fist at the screen.

(Piccolo removes his cape and grabs his turban)

PICCOLO: Well screw you too!

"Yeah screw you!" Spike yelled, but quickly covered his mouth. And turned his head towards Twilight who had a grin and a twitching eye. "I'll just uh….be over here…" Spike then started to hightail it out of the room, Twilight giving chase, a bar of soap in her magic.

GOKU: Piccolo, you use weighted training clothes as well?

"Weighted clothing? That doesn't sound nice." Rarity said in confusion.

"I think it sounds smart! Get even more stronger while you train!" said Rainbow as she nodded in respect.

PICCOLO: (sarcastically) No, Goku. I just love to get naked when I'm around you. (drops his turban)

"Really?!" Pinkie said excitingly, her friends rolling their eyes.

"No Pinkie, 'snrck' he was joking." Rainbow said, trying not to laugh.

Raditz: (thinking) Their power level is rising! (out loud) so nudity makes you stronger on this planet! (he unzips his pants, while in front of Goku and Piccolo)

"NO!" Everypony yelled out, Pinkie and Rainbow laughing on the floors. And the sisters,and Twilight, covered the younger audiences eyes.

[Back to the immortals watching from the mirror]

Anthony heard a chuckle coming from Drago and he turns to him and gives a surprised look at Drago. "Mate, did you just laugh?" Anthony said teasingly.

Drago quickly went back to his posture. "No! I uh…." he said frantically. He then just punched Anthony lower jaw off and knocked a hammer on his skull,causing a huge crack.

"You tell anyone and I'll remove your healing factor and feed you to Cerberus!" Drago threatened with a little blush on his face. Anthony just simply rehealed himself and chuckled. "Mate, you know I don't tell anyone secrets." Suddenly they hear rodriguez pop his head in from the kitchen door.

"I would!" he said in an oblivious tone.

"Shut up, Rodriguez." both Drago and Anthony said simultaneously, and continued watching the the ponies react.

[back to ponies]

GOKU: Uh... no. We're wearing weighted clothing.

RADITZ: (quickly zips up his pants and crosses his arms) Oh... Of course! Because that would be ridiculous! (laughs nervously)

PICCOLO: ...So that hair does compensate for something.

The ponies chuckled at this. But the younger audience were confused.

"Ah dunno what "compensate" means, but it sure sounds rediculous.." said Applebloom in a confused tone. Her friends agreeing with her.

"What's he talking about? Twi?" Spike asked his unicorn sister/mother

Twilight actually was calm this time to tell him. "Lets just say that they are trying too hard to get attention with specific objects. Look at his hair for example." she said pointing at Raditz. "Huh?" Spike said even more confused.

"I'll tell you later." Twilight said and went back to the screen, Spike just shrugging and doing the same thing as well.

(Phil Sebben's head pops up)

PHIL SHEBBEN: Ha ha! Dangly parts.

Everypony in the audience just blushed heavily after that random encounter.

RADITZ: SHUT UP! (quickly dashes behind Goku and Piccolo and elbows both of them, knocking them off their feet.)

"Ooohh, that's gotta hurt." Sweetie Belle says to her friends.

(they catch themselves in time and both look at Raditz)

PICCOLO: Okay, what the hell was that?

GOKU: I don't know! But let's try it again... from behind!

"Back attack!!" Pinkie shouted out.

(Goku and Piccolo tries to attack Raditz from behind, who counterattacks by kicking at both of them, knocking them away)

Pinkie pie goes limb. "Its not very effective…" she pouted, While wearing a read and white cap.

PICCOLO: We really shouldn't be announcing our attack strategy!

GOKU: Rush him! (leaps towards Raditz)

PICCOLO/Twilight: Damn it, Goku! (Piccolo rushes towards Raditz) Will you at least try to dodge this one?!

GOKU: Dodge what? (Raditz fires his Double Sunday attack) OH GEEZ!

"Whoa nelly!" Applejack shouted out in surprise.

(Goku manages to dodges the blast.)

GOKU: Ha! You missed me!

(Raditz appears behind Goku)

RADITZ: My bad. (kicks Goku, knocking him away)

"You were saying?" Spike said, wincing from the hit Goku got.

GOKU: (thinks) Note to self: Less talky, more fighty. (slowly gets up and look towards Piccolo) Hey Piccolo. We may be taking a beating, but at least we managed to dodge that one. High fiiiieeee! (Piccolo is seen getting up with blood dripping from his severed arm)

Everypony in the room gasp in shock and horror to what happened to the green man's arm. Spike was about to throw up until Twilight hovered a bucket under his head, causing him to take it right away and throw up inside the bucket.

GOKU: Uh... handsha—... thumbs u—... G-good job!

"Y-yeah…good j-job." Spike said, a little green in the face, clutching Twilight's leg, who was patting his back.

RADITZ: Ha ha! Aaaahaha! Aaaahaha! Aw, excuse me, has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, it's green! Ha ha ha!

"You monster." Fluttershy said darkly.

PICCOLO: (to where only Goku can hear) Yeah... Anyway, listen. I've got one more attack that should do it. Upside is, I can use it with one arm.

GOKU: And what's the downside?

PICCOLO: You'll have to distract him while I charge it..

GOKU/Rainbow/Spike: That's not too bad—

PICCOLO: For five minutes.And considering he beat us to a pulp in under one and—ah, never mind, I'm sure you can handle it.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult." Spike said in worry.

GOKU: Wow. You really have that much faith in me?

PICCOLO: Yeah, sure. Why not?

"He doesn't have any faith in him does he?" Applebloom said in a deadpan tone. Her friends and sister agreeing with her.

GOKU: Well then, I won't disappoint you. (dashes towards Raditz) Here goes nothing! Haaaaagggghhh! Ready or not, here I—(gets attacked by Raditz while the screen shifts to Piccolo) aaaaahhh!

PICCOLO: (in his thoughts; singing the tune of "Mahna Mahna" while Goku is getting beaten senselessly by Ratitz) Mahna Mahna do doo be-do-do. Mahna Mahna do do-do do. Mahna Mahna do doo de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do Ima chargin' my attack.

Scene changes Goku getting the upper hand by grabbing Raditz's tail.)

GOKU: Ha! Got your tail!

"Nice! Now he has him!" cheered Rainbow as she saw the hero getting an upper hand.

RADITZ: Please let me go?

GOKU: Well, since you asked nicely...

(Goku lets go of Raditz's tail; who thanks him by kicks him away)

Rainbow dash blinks a few times. "Or not…" she said disappointingly.

PICCOLO: (in his thoughts while Goku receives another senseless beating from Raditz offscreen) Perhaps on second thought, a whole five-minute startup time for an attack is pretty abysmal in terms of usability in battle

Goku: (off screen) Piccolo help! (Scene changes to Goku grabbing Raditz's tail again.) Ha! Got your tail...again!

"Don't let go this time!" Rainbow yelled out.

RADITZ: Please let go?

GOKU: I'm not falling for that again!

"Yes, you learned from your mistake!" Rainbow yelled, again in victory.

RADITZ: Pretty please let me go?

Goku: (once again let goes of Raditz's tail.) Well… (Raditz elbows Goku, knocking him away)

"OH COME ON!" yelled Rainbow and scootaloo in frustration. Not understanding why he is being so stupid at this point.

GOKU: Oooh! Ow! Spine! (Raditz stomps on Goku's ribs) Ow! Ribs! Definitely ribs!

Everypony winces in pain at Goku, being glad they aren't him at the moment.

RADITZ: Aha! Attacking an opponent roughly four times your strength in a one-on-one battle. A cunning strategy! No, no, no, not cunning. What's the opposite of that?

"Stupid?" Scootaloo replied back at.

"dumb?" Applebloom also replied back tilting her head.

"idiotic?" Sweetie Belle replied back like her friends

PICCOLO: (offscreen) Retarded?

RADITZ: That's it, thank you! Now, disregarding the Namekian, I—

GOKU/Pinkie Pie: Uh-uh! A Yoshi!

PICCOLO/Applejack: (offscreen) I'm/He is not a god damn/Darn Yoshi!

GOKU: But you said you were!

PICCOLO/Twilight: (offscreen) It's called sarcasm!

GOKU: What's that taste like?

PICCOLO: (offscreen) Damn it Goku!

"How dumb is this guy?!" Twilight and Rainbow shouted. Another piece of paper hit them saying 'read me' that said 'you'd be surprised'(Anthony: Oi, I dont have that much paper, stop wastin' it!)(Drago: Shut up, bonehead)

(Raditz crushes Goku's ribs)

RADITZ: STOP IGNORING ME!

GOKU: Aaah my ribs! I think you broke my (he pauses for a moment)...mmmmmm ribs.

RADITZ: Uggggh. (stomps on Goku's ribs three more times and prepares to kill him) Stop! Ignoring! Me! And die! (scouter beeps) Huh? (he stops and looks behind him)

"Oh my, what is going on?" Fluttershy said confused and scared now.

"I don't know, maybe a new person to help?" replied back Twilight sharing the same feelings as Fluttershy.

GOHAN: Stop beating up my daddy! (breaks out of Raditz's Space Pod)

(Gohan rushes towards Raditz)

RADITZ: NOOO, MY SPACE POD—(Gohan headbutts Raditz in the chest) AUGH! MY SPACE ARMOR!

PICCOLO/Everypony: (offscreen) We get it, you're from space!

(Gohan lands next to Goku)

GOKU: G-Gohan. (GOHAN: Huh?) What... was that?

GOHAN: (gets up) Daddy!

GOKU: No-no, seriously. What the hell was that? We were getting slaughtered out there, and you could do that—(Gohan looks behind and notices Raditz) Oh, crap.

"Run away little one! Run!" yelled Fluttershy as she started to get worried for Gohan. Everyone else was watching scared as well.

RADITZ: (approaches a frightened Gohan) UNCLE RADITZ IS PISSED!! (smacks Gohan, which the screen pauses upon impact)

KAISERNEKO: We here at Team Four Star do not condone child violence. We do, however, find it hilarious.

"HOW IS THAT HILARIOUS!?" everyone yelled in disbelief.

"When I find the ponies who said this I will buck them so hard they will be in wheelchairs for the rest of their life!!" Applejack yelled out in anger.

(Screen unpauses as Gohan is sent flying by Raditz's attack)

GOKU: Wait, hold on!

RADITZ: Oh, what? Mister Shattered Ribs is going to stop me? (begins walking towards Gohan)

GOKU: Listen, you don't understand! Nothing you could do could ever compare to what Chi-Chi would do to me if she found out he died!

(Raditz begins charging up a Ki blast at Gohan)

RADITZ: Well, sucks to be you!

"P-please no…" said Fluttershy as she was about to cry from seeing what was about to happen.

"Piccolo!! Do something!!!" Spike yelled out to the namekian.

GOKU: (thinking) I don't have any choice. I have to use my last technique!

RADITZ: NOW DIE! (prepares to kill Gohan)

(Goku grabs Raditz from behind)

GOKU: Full Nelson!

RADITZ: A Full Nelson? That won't work on me! I'm Raditz! (tries to break free but can't) Hurghhurgh! ...Okay, let go! (continues trying to break free, but no avail) Hurrrggrrrg! Seriously, this is starting to piss me off!

"Aha. No one can escape a Full Nelson!" Pinkie shouted out happily. (Drago looked at her unamused. "I can think of a few.")

GOKU: Piccolo!

PICCOLO: Ready!

"Finally!!" Yelled everypony.

GOKU: Good! Just make sure you give me a signal before you fire that thing! I'm right behind him!

PICCOLOseen giving an evil smile) Oh sure; I'll give you a signal. It'll be the last signal you'll ever get!

(scene shifts to Goku as Piccolo laughs evilly offscreen)

GOKU: Well, okay. As long as we're clear on that.

"P-Piccolo?" Spike and Fluttershy said scared and confused.

PICCOLO: MAKANSA—... MAKAKASAPOP—... MEKKASAPPA—... (groans) ("Makankosappo." Drago said in a bored tone)

PICCOLO: Oh, to hell with it. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (fires the Special Beam Cannon at Goku and Raditz)

GOKU: Is that what you're going to yell out when you— (Special Beam Cannon pierces through both Goku and Raditz) OH GOD!

"GOKU!!" Everypony yelled out in surprise at what Piccolo had done.

"W-why!?!?" cried out Fluttershy as a tear fell down her face.

(screen suddenly pans to a mountain, with a mountain climber at the top)

MOUNTAIN CLIMBER: Riiiiiicolaaaa— (blast hits mountain) AAAAAUUUUGH!!

"Oh dear!" said Rarity as she placed a hoof over her mouth.

"Such p-power!" Twilight said, a bit of fear in her voice, while her body shook a little.

(both Goku and Raditz hit the ground, fatally wounded)

RADITZ: Damn it! And there was no way I could have gotten out of there!

PICCOLO/Rainbow: You know, you could've flown.

RADITZ: Damn you, hindsiiiiight! Bleh. (dies)

The whole room was silent, although they were kind of glad the villain was at least defeated. Though Fluttershy thought he didn't have to die, but kept it to herself at this point.

(Piccolo looks up in the sky and notices a ship heading towards the battlefield.)

KRILLIN: (from ship) Goku! After several hours of debating, we decided you might need us— (notices both Goku's and Raditz's damaged bodies) ah, crap!

"You're a little late Krillin." Pinkie said in a sad tone, her mane a little deflated.

(scene shifts to Krillin holding Goku's hand while Piccolo and Master Roshi watch)

KRILLIN: Goku! You can't die! Here, I brought a Senzu Bean!

GOKU: (dying) I don't think that's gonna work.

KRILLIN: Why not?

GOKU: (dying) I sort of have a hole in my esophagus.

KRILLIN/Spike: Wait, then how are you breathing? (Goku slowly closes his eyes and dies) ...Goku? ...Goku?

The girls looked down in sadness knowing that he is in a better place.

KRILLIN: Holy crap... I'm not the first person to die in this series!

MASTER ROSHI/Everypony: Krillin!

KRILLIN: What?

MASTER ROSHI/Everypony(even Drago and Anthony): Too soon!

BULMA: I can't believe he's gone.

PICCOLO/Drago sounding unamused) Yeah, pity that.

"He doesn't even care?! Does he have that big of a grudge against him?!" said Twilight in disgust. Not liking the way he is treating a dead ally. (Drago grabs a blue note pad out and writes something down, he tears it off, and tosses it through the mirror) The note hits Twilight's head, and soon levitates it and reads it. 'Trust me, he has a really big grudge. 5...4...3...2...1...look at the TV now' while confused, she does so.

PICCOLO: RRRRRRAAAAHHH! (regenerates his left arm)

Everypony,and dragon, look in shock at what just happened.

KRILLIN/Rainbow: (runs up to Piccolo) Wait, what the hell? You can regenerate?

PICCOLO: Yeah. And you know what else?

KRILLIN: What?

PICCOLO: (quickly) I'm taking Gohan. Bye! (flies off with Gohan)

"CELESTIA DAMN IT!" Applejack shouted, already getting frustrated with all this kidnapping.

"NO NOT GOHAN!!" yelled a crying Fluttershy.

KRILLIN: Quick! Somebody stop him! (crickets chirp in silence) Damn it Roshi!

MASTER ROSHI: Shut up, Krillin!

KRILLIN: Aww…

(Krillin Owned Count:2)

Despite the situation, the ponies finally found something to laugh at in this episode.

"Poor guy." snickered Rainbow, with Pinkie pie giggling like a school girl.

(ending sequence)

[STINGER]

GOKU: Gohan, do a Headbutt!

(in the style of Pokémon)

GOHAN: Gooooo-HAN!

"Gohan used Headbutt!"

(Gohan headbutts Raditz)

"It was super-effective!"

And with that, the episode ends, going to the title screen. First one to get up was Applejack and Applebloom.

"Well its been fun, but Ah must go back to the farm, we have some chores to do. Ready, Applebloom?" asked Applejack as she saw her little sister stretch a bit.

"Yep! Lets do this again tomorrow! Its super duper fun sis!" said an excited Applebloom as she got up and went next to her sister.

"I uh….must go check on my animals...and m-maybe come back tomorrow to continue this series…" said a now shy Fluttershy, but everyone knew she was gonna come back.

"Well, alright, see you all tomorrow!" said Twilight as she waved at her friends as they were leaving. She then turned to Spike who was sitting on a chair that Twilight was sitting next to. She looked at him, then sighed knowing she had to tell him eventually. She trots over to him and sits down in front of him.

"So….about the compensating thing…" she began.

[At Anthony's place]

"...That was...interesting to say the least." Drago said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mate, don't lie, I see you getting easily entertained by this." Anthony said, already reading through his bullshit.

" Why would I lie about this? It was interesting, nothing more." Drago said with a shrug of his shoulders and a monotone voice.

Anthony just chuckled. "Whatever you say...hm...say Drago, I think I heard about Doomsday fighting hulk….wanna check out the aftermath?"

Drago just looked at him with mild surprise. "Banner is fighting….. Doomsday?"

Anthony nods at his draconian friend. "Yea, Doomsday came outta nowhere and started killing civilians, then Banner conveniently showed up from that Avengers ship after fightin' Ultron...I think they are still fighting."

Drago then quickly set the mirrors frequency to find their battle. "Where are they?" Drago demanded. After a couple of changing the frequency it switched to hulk getting out of giant rubble, with a blackened eye and blood on his hand.

[In the fight]

"You break buildings good…..butHULK…" Hulk stomps his foot, causing an earthquake, while gamma energy started flowing around him, Doomsday looks on with pure coldness in his eyes. "BREAK WORLDS!" ("World breaker.." Drago muttered)

Hulk gets ready as he stomps two more times in fighting stance, roaring at him, Doomsday doing the same thing. They both then charged at each other, clashing with both of their fists, causing a gamma explosion around them. ("Banner what are you doing?" Drago said in mild worry.)

They started going back and forth, even when doomsday punches seem to do nothing to worldbreaker form. Soon after, Hulk got the upperhand and slams doomsday to the ground.

(Anthony notices Drago is looking rather worried for some reason.)

"SMASH!" Hulk roared as he stomped on Doomsday's left arm arm, almost breaking it off. Doomsday roars in pain as hulk roared in somewhat victorious, only to be met by Doomsday spikes from his right hand going into his right leg ("Banner get out of there!!" Drago shouted surprising the 2 skeletons)

Soon, Doomsday got back up and instantly healed his left arm, and started growing more spikes on his fists. His first two spikes went right through hulks knuckle as the second one went through his wrist as they were trying to collide fists again.("Banner!!" Drago shouted) Soon Doomsday started stabbing him in multiple areas with his spikes.

Hulk fell to his knees due to exhaustion and pain, as Doomsday started walking towards Hulk cracking his knuckles (Drago then grabbed the skeleton next to him and brought him to the door roughly. With Anthony saying "Oi, not so rough!")

"AAAUUURRGH! DIIIE!" he said as he started to rapidly punch Hulk's face like a punching bag, causing a lot of green blood coming from it. Doomsday places his hand on hulk's head and said "DOOOOM" ripping his head off with his bare hands. (Drago shoved Anthony at the door and threw his guns at him, which Anthony wasn't ready to catch. But Anthony quickly picks them up as Drago created a portal and continued to shove him into it.)

[At battle location]

As Doomsday was still holding onto Hulk's head, he held it up triumphantly and roars in victory for killing the green giant in front of him. He than heard something behind him and turned around and saw a portal open up. He saw a skeleton, in what seems to be anti-vibranium skeleton stealth armor colored black, with his two revolvers in his hands ready to fight, wearing a brown stetson, giving Doomsday a battle face expression. Following him was a very pissed of Draconian. Doomsday just stared at them with his cold glare.

"Who Are You?" Doomsday pointed a claw at them. Anthony with no hesitation, shot both of his legs, Doomsday thought it would do nothing, but suddenly his legs started to not move.

"Paralyzation bullets, stun mortals and immortals….You won't be moving for awhile." said Anthony coldly as Drago started to walk towards Doomsday, trying hard to move his legs.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF DR. BRUCE BANNER!!!" Drago shouted as he started to pummel Doomsday with his fists. But, Doomsday grabbed on of his fists and threw him back at the unknown skeleton, knocking them both back. And to Anthony's surprise, he got up.

"Ok...what the fuck." said Anthony as he reappeared with his bone dust in front of Drago who was originally on top of Anthony. Adding to that surprise, Doomsday started to Walk towards them. Which then turned into a full on sprint and knocking all three of them through the portal. As they all went through the portal, they all fell on the ground, making mass explosion in three different areas. Anthony was the first one to pick himself up, and twist his head the correct way. He then grabbed his two revolvers and reloaded them quickly. Drago got up second as he rubbed his head and growled. Doomsday got up last….but he looked different? As he got up, his whole chest area was made out of a strange black metal, and his spiky beard was turned to metal as well. His eyes were more red as ever,his claws were longer and more menacing, they were covered in the same kind of material as the black metal,but had glowing red tips and lines coming down his arm. His height also increased by 2 feet, and he let out an animalistic roar out to the sky. Anthony only stared in amazement and laughed in a deep southern accent.

"This will be fun…" he said as his armor changed color to green. Just as fast as the flash, he runs towards Doomsday with his revolvers out, ready for combat. Only for Doomsday to charge at him with incredible speeds, surprising both of them. As they got closer together, things went slow motion, Doomsday raised a fist and cocked it backwards ready to strike, as Anthony pointed both of his guns at him and blasted at his fists with explosive rounds. Doomsday roared in surprise at the sudden blast, but quickly recovered and kicked the gunslinger away. Anthony spins in the air and slides on the ground, with his bones rattling as he stood back up. He pointed both his guns at him. Doomsday then charged at him with the intention of smashing the skeleton. Things seem to be in slow motion as they fight, as he slowly jumps aboves him, and uses doomsdays back as leverage to spin kick the back of his head. Doomsday staggers forward from the kick, and retaliates with a roundhouse punch. Anthony dodges and they start throwing punches, kicks, and in Anthony's case, using bullets why they are fighting. As they fought, Drago just realized where they had been teleported to… The same desert where he first met the hulk.

Drago started think in his thoughts in anger. "Of all the places, it had to be here!?!?" Drago said in complete anger. Back to the fight, Anthony broke Doomsday's balance momentarily and aimed both his revolvers at his face. "You're done." Anthony said while pulling both the triggers, only to realize that both chambers are empty.

"Shit." Anthony said as Doomsday regained his balance and dropkicked Anthony, sending him to through a sand mountain.

"Hahahahaha" Doomsday laughed out, more demonic and deeper than his original voice.

"I will destroy you all!" He bellowed, then looked at Drago who is already pissod off. "Just like I did to the green man…" Doomsday said chuckling.

Drago's eyes changed a different color, or was it a color at all? It just went full black as dark aura started to surround him.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW" Drago roared out as his body started to change, his height increased by 4 feet,his wings folded around him forming a strange set of armor, his scales turned black with blue stripes, and his tail grew a long blade at the of it. After his transformation, Doomsday just stared at the new form in mild surprise and confusion. With no sense of time to waste Drago sped up towards Doomsday, Doomsday doing the same thing. The two titans collided,making a crater around them, it was at this moment that Anthony got up and saw what the hell was going on. He grabbed the arm that fell off and putted it back together, then saw what happened. He was shocked but it quickly faded as he realized his guns aren't loaded. He threw up new bullets into the air while opening the revolver's chambers and swings his arms around catching the bullets in each hole of the chamber. He quickly spinned the chamber and glanced at the fight.

Drago got the upperhand and slammed Doomsday, the very same way hulk did it. Doomsday however, wasn't going down easy, as he slams his clawed fist into Drago's face, pushing him off. Doomsday extended his spikes on his fist and charged at Drago. Anthony noticed this as time went slow motion again. "Sorry partner, this is not happening a second time!" he thought as he slowly aimed his revolvers at his hands. Things went slow as he focused in only to see Doomsday in his sights. "Deadeye twin shot" was what was heard around the area as he pulled both the triggers of his revolvers. As the bullets slowly started to get closer to doomsday, it suddenly went .back to present speed as the bullets hit both of Doomsdays hands directly. Doomsday yelled in surprise at the loss of his hands and locked his sights onto the skeleton. His hands grew back instantly but the metal was also stronger, and tried to charge at him, only to be met with a tail whip to the face, knocking him back into a desert mountain.

"You forget about me?" Drago said in anger, instead of his usually calm,strict voice. Doomsday got up after the impact of that mountain. He growled angrily as the skeleton walked up, and to Doomsday surprise, he changed the color of his green armor to red. Red aura started to form around him. "Lets end this shall we?" he said with a fiery raspy voice as he charged at Doomsday, then charged at him with his claws raised high up. Doomsday tried to punch him, but Anthony only grabbed it with the palm of his boney hand and smirked. "My turn…" Anthony bellowed as he jabbed him in the stomach and to Doomsday's surprise, blood coughed out of his mouth. Then with the speed of flash, started to punch Doomsday relentlessly. This lasted for minutes until Doomsday caught one of punches and impaled him with his own arm. He then proceeded to throw him towards the Dark Draconian, who caught him, and set him down. Anthony hissed in frustration and got up, until Drago put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you even think about it." Drago said darkly. He then charged at Doomsday and the both slammed fists to each other, causing a shockwave that was felt across the entire multiverse. It was a power struggle between the two monster Titans,neither side budging. As Anthony watched, he changed the color of his armor to regular mode, and started to watch. He then saw the Draconians tail move up towards Doomsday, and impale it through his chest. Doomsday did the same thing with his fist and stabbed it through Drago's chest, both of them roaring in pain. It was near the end of the battle as Drago used all of his strength to get rid of Doomsdays fist, to barely getting success, then he swung his tail blade up towards Doomsdays neck. Beheading him, and falling in a *THUMP* Drago panted heavily as he went back into his normal form. With Anthony pulling out a cigar and a lighter then lighting it. "Good work…." he said after he put the lighter away

"..." Drago said nothing as he opened a portal, and brought the body of The Incredible Hulk, and Dr. Bruce Banner.

"...would you mind leaving us alone, please." Drago said in a quiet voice. This shocked Anthony as he never saw Drago like this in that state, so he did as he wish.

"If ya want to hang out….you know where to find me." he said for the first time in his life, a kind tone. Drago created the portal for him and Anthony walks into the portal.

After he knew he was gone, Drago just looked at the peaceful forms of the 2 people.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Drago said in a somber tone.

"You were always being hunted, and hated by humanity. But there were some who didn't see you as a monster, like Betty...and me. I have always saw you as a lonely being, who knew nothing but hatred. But no matter what, you still protected earth, your home,my home..our home." He then fired a blast at the ground behind him, creating 2 makeshift graves for them. He then gently levitated both of them into their own graves. After they were placed in the graves, he shot a nearby mountain and covered both of the bodies up, burying them.

"Good bye, Hulk, and you too, Bruce." He said after leaving an encryption on a large stone saying, "Here lies Dr. Bruce Banner, AKA The Incredible Hulk, The Strongest One There Is." He then opened a portal, heading home, giving one last glance at the grave, before leaving.

What he didn't notice, was the spiritual forms of Banner and Hulk looking at him, both of them smiling.

"Thank you, Drago, and Anthony." Banner said, before vanishing like dust.

"Good bye, Skeleton man, and Draconian God." Hulk said before he to, Disappeared in a flow of green mist. Hulk and Banner, had finally found peace.


	4. chapter 1 (11-10 19:21:46)

[Somewhere in Metropolis]

Many buildings were in destruction, some still stand, while smoke filled the air of burnt metal. Cars were stacked on top of each other either burnt to an absolute crisp, or smashed together. A sudden explosion filled the air as Drago was seen sliding across the floor, breaking his fall. He was wearing black draconian armor with the symbol of a dragon on the front of the cuirass. He had two blasters on each wrist as he skidded a couple more feet. He was exhausted, but he did not show it. He has been fighting for quite awhile now. He drew out his blue edged sword as the opposer walked through the broken hole. There stood Darkseid as he walked triumphantly towards the draconian.

"Impotent fool, I will destroy everything in this planet and for what it's worth, you cannot possibly defeat me." said Darkseid as he continued to walk slowly as if he was a god towards Drago. Drago growled and ran towards him, and started to swing his sword, missing most of his attempts, only to get kneed away by Darkseid, sending him flying out of the building by creating another hole in the wall. Drago tumbled for a bit until he got back on his feet. He is now even more exhausted than last time, and he was starting to get more pissed off in the process. Darkseid still walked slowly towards him with an evil grin, he has been playing god all this time, and no one can stop him, not even Superman, Flash, most of the Justice League cannot best Darkseid.

"Still trying to fight me? Do you not see how pointless and futile it is?" Darkseid questioned.

"As long as you're around 'huff' this world will never be safe. I'll admit though 'huff' you are a lot more entertaining than the kryptonian." Drago said back, chuckling.

"Dammit, my power hasn't fully recovered. I need more time." Drago thought to himself.

"Aw to hell with it!" Drago yelled out stabbing his sword into the ground and charged at the "God of Apocalypse". Darkseid smirked, and charged as well meeting the "Draconian God" half way. Their fists clash against each other causing a crater to form where they stand. It's a struggle for dominance as neither side budged an inch. The sheer struggle was making the crater deeper and wider. The struggle looked like it lasted for hours, until Darkseid shot Drago with his signature omega beams straight into his chest, knocking him back 10 feet, but not before Drago retaliated by blasting Darkseid with his blasters straight into the supposed gods eyes, who yelled out in pain and surprised.

"AAUUGHHH!!! MY EYES!!!" Darkseid yelled out in huge pain and anger. He then looked at the draconian who was standing 10 feet away from him with 2 burn marks on his armor where his omega beam hit.

"YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE FULL POWER OF DARKSEID!!!!" He yelled out, charging his omega beams. Drago took notice of this and got in a defensive position, just as Darkseid fired his Full Power Omega Beams. Just as the omega beams hit, Darkseid didn't hear any cry or yell in pain, no, Drago was absorbing his Omega Beams!!

"Wh-what?! Impossible! No one can survive the full power of my omega beams!" Darkseid yelled out in surprise, and something he hasn't felt before in years… Fear.

"...My turn." Drago said in a dark tone, before firing his own omega beams from his blasters and eyes, which were blue and green instead of red and white, into one concentrated beam, straight through Darkseid's midsection.

"Ack-k." Darkseid coughed out as he saw the gaping hole through his midsection after the beam dissipated, and fell to his knees. He then heard foot steps stopping in front of him and looked up, seeing the draconian warrior in front of him with sword in hand.

"W-wh-who ar-are you?" Darkseid sputtered out, blood pouring out or being spat out, as Drago raised his sword up.

"I...Am Drago Dragonheart, The last surviving Draconian and Defender of Earth. I have been called many things in my life, God Killer, Alicorn Slayer…. But you can call me… Your executioner!" He yelled out, right before beheading the God of Apocalypse, Darkseid, whose head sailed 6 feet up into the air, and landing near the statue of the man of steel, Superman.

Drago then placed his hand/claw on the corpse's chest, and absorbed what energy was left in the body, and healed himself.

"Ahhhh, much better. Fully charged and healed." He said in a tired, yet, satisfied tone. He then turned his towards to where Darkseid's head was, and teleported near it and placed his foot on it, seeing the look of pain and fear etched on his face, before crushing it to a pile of mush and gore.

After he was done being pleased by his battle with the supposed apocalypse god, he created a teleporter to where Anthony's house was and walk through.

[In Antony's living room]

In his living room was his good ol' friend Rodriguez, his hispanic immortal brother who usually sleeps on the sofa when he is done doing something. Anthony told him many times skeletons can't sleep but he does it anyways. Rodriguez was snoring away on the sofa when Anthony walked in and was now confused.

"How the hell does a skeleton snore?" questioned Anthony as he slapped his brothers head to "wake him up."

"Hey amigo..that's not cool…." muttered Rodriguez as he felt his boney head.

"Ahh tough it up, you got shit to do in the garden, hop to it bud." ordered a bored Anthony as he went to go sit down on the couch right in front of the TV.

Rodriguez gets up and gives an annoyed look on his face, looking at Anthony. "How come you can't do it for once? I am always in the garden, esse? He questioned as he put both hands on his hips and looked at him.

"I don't do it as good as you do, mate. Sides, you're a natural at it." said the lazy skeleton as he leaned on his couch. Rodriguez looked at him for a few moments until he just sighed and walked towards the garden. Suddenly a portal appeared inside his house again, and this time Drago did not fall, but just simply walked through.

"Oh, I see you didn't fall on your ass this time." snarked Anthony as he grabbed the TV remote.

"..." Drago said nothing as he just calmly raised his arm with the blaster on it towards the skeleton's hand. *BLAST* the hand was then incinerated, but remote was still intact. With an annoyed look, his hand simply redeveloped with bone dust and it was back to normal.

"Still can't take a joke, partner?" he said with still an annoyed look towards Drago.

"..." Drago still said nothing as he walked towards the mirror and made it change to the MLP universe. Curiously, Anthony got off from the couch and walked towards to look at the Mirror. Drago was rewinding the past images like a TV, and stopped at the very beginning of when the ponies started the first episode. Anthony stared for a few seconds then smirked a bit.

"Well well well...seems they enjoy it." said the skeleton as he continued watching then tilted his head. "...So that's where I heard that scream…"

"You heard that as well?" Dragon said in a monotone voice, not taking his eyes off the mirror. Anthony nods. "Yea, for a pony named "Fluttershy" she is one loud creature…" said an amused Anthony as he rubbed his chin. As they continued to watch it, they ended the first episode and quickly went to the second episode right away after a couple of silence.

"Well, this will be fun to watch. You busy today Drago?" asked Anthony looking at Drago. Drago thought for a moment and just shrugged, kinda sounding like "eh what the hell?"

"... I got nothing to do. No universe to save, don't feel like fighting Superman, or Hulk." Drago said in a nonchalant tone. With that being said, Anthony got two comfortable chairs, (managed to find one that fits Drago's build) and they sit down and watch.

[Back in the ballroom in Twilight's castle]

The TV was starting up as the ponies were in their own conversation, talking about what they will do to day and what not, until the episode plays with the opening scene.

(scene opens up with Goku and Piccolo flying through the air trying to track down Raditz)

GOKU: Hey Piccolo. Mind if I ask you somethin'?

PICCOLO: What is it?

GOKU: You're not human either, right?

"What gave you that idea?" Twilight said sarcastically

PICCOLO: Yeah...

GOKU: And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?

This all confused the ponies and dragon in the room.

"Hey I came from an egg too so it can't be too weird…" said spike as he scratched his head. Next thing he knows a rolled up piece of paper hit his head that said 'Read it' Spike was confused when he picked up the piece of paper and unrolled it, carefully reading it.

"What does it say spike?" asked Twilight that was confused. It wasn't writing, but a clip from Dragon ball, showing King Piccolo regurgitating an egg out his mouth. The headline says,' you were saying?'. Spike stared at it for a solid 15 seconds before putting it away with a disgusted look. "Lets just continue watching.." muttered Spike.

PICCOLO: What about it?

GOKU/Pinkie: Are... Are you a Yoshi?

(Piccolo gives an annoyed look at Goku)

PICCOLO: (sarcastically) ...Yes, Goku. I'm a green f*king dinosaur!

GOKU/Pinkie: Can... Can I ride you?

(Piccolo, along with Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack, lets out an annoyed groan)

(opening sequence; scene shifts to a crying Gohan and Raditz)

RADITZ: Shut up. I said, shut up! SHUT UP! Damn it, why isn't screaming angrily making you cry less?!

"How dare you yell at your own nephew, you stupid co-" Once again, the CMC's ears and Spike's were covered when Fluttershy yelled.

RADITZ: I'm going to put you in the time-out pod. (puts Gohan in his Space Pod and closes the door) (thinking) Thank sweet merciful God that's over. (out loud) Now I can just sit back and—(scouter beeps) ...beat the crap out of whoever's coming. (sighs) ...Great.

"Probably could've used one those when you were difficult to calm down, right Spike?" Twilight said jokingly nudging his side gently. Spike nudged back as well with a retort. "Probably, but we would need another one just in case you wanted to create a friendship problem." he joked back, causing the girls to laugh while Twilight smirked and shook her head while chuckling to herself.

(Raditz looks into the sky and sees Goku and Piccolo come flying down)

GOKU: Raditz! Give me back my son! (jumps off Nimbus) Wheeeeee!

RADITZ: So, you're here already. And I see you brought the Namekian as well.

"Yoshi." Pinkie said outloud causing the group to just roll their eyes.

GOKU: A-actually, that hasn't been explained yet.

RADITZ: Oh. Well, it's not like anyone cares about him anyway.

"Hey!" The CMC and Spike yelled out. "That was uncalled for!" said spike as he waved his fist at the screen.

(Piccolo removes his cape and grabs his turban)

PICCOLO: Well screw you too!

"Yeah screw you!" Spike yelled, but quickly covered his mouth. And turned his head towards Twilight who had a grin and a twitching eye. "I'll just uh….be over here…" Spike then started to hightail it out of the room, Twilight giving chase, a bar of soap in her magic.

GOKU: Piccolo, you use weighted training clothes as well?

"Weighted clothing? That doesn't sound nice." Rarity said in confusion.

"I think it sounds smart! Get even more stronger while you train!" said Rainbow as she nodded in respect.

PICCOLO: (sarcastically) No, Goku. I just love to get naked when I'm around you. (drops his turban)

"Really?!" Pinkie said excitingly, her friends rolling their eyes.

"No Pinkie, 'snrck' he was joking." Rainbow said, trying not to laugh.

Raditz: (thinking) Their power level is rising! (out loud) so nudity makes you stronger on this planet! (he unzips his pants, while in front of Goku and Piccolo)

"NO!" Everypony yelled out, Pinkie and Rainbow laughing on the floors. And the sisters,and Twilight, covered the younger audiences eyes.

[Back to the immortals watching from the mirror]

Anthony heard a chuckle coming from Drago and he turns to him and gives a surprised look at Drago. "Mate, did you just laugh?" Anthony said teasingly.

Drago quickly went back to his posture. "No! I uh…." he said frantically. He then just punched Anthony lower jaw off and knocked a hammer on his skull,causing a huge crack.

"You tell anyone and I'll remove your healing factor and feed you to Cerberus!" Drago threatened with a little blush on his face. Anthony just simply rehealed himself and chuckled. "Mate, you know I don't tell anyone secrets." Suddenly they hear rodriguez pop his head in from the kitchen door.

"I would!" he said in an oblivious tone.

"Shut up, Rodriguez." both Drago and Anthony said simultaneously, and continued watching the the ponies react.

[back to ponies]

GOKU: Uh... no. We're wearing weighted clothing.

RADITZ: (quickly zips up his pants and crosses his arms) Oh... Of course! Because that would be ridiculous! (laughs nervously)

PICCOLO: ...So that hair does compensate for something.

The ponies chuckled at this. But the younger audience were confused.

"Ah dunno what "compensate" means, but it sure sounds rediculous.." said Applebloom in a confused tone. Her friends agreeing with her.

"What's he talking about? Twi?" Spike asked his unicorn sister/mother

Twilight actually was calm this time to tell him. "Lets just say that they are trying too hard to get attention with specific objects. Look at his hair for example." she said pointing at Raditz. "Huh?" Spike said even more confused.

"I'll tell you later." Twilight said and went back to the screen, Spike just shrugging and doing the same thing as well.

(Phil Sebben's head pops up)

PHIL SHEBBEN: Ha ha! Dangly parts.

Everypony in the audience just blushed heavily after that random encounter.

RADITZ: SHUT UP! (quickly dashes behind Goku and Piccolo and elbows both of them, knocking them off their feet.)

"Ooohh, that's gotta hurt." Sweetie Belle says to her friends.

(they catch themselves in time and both look at Raditz)

PICCOLO: Okay, what the hell was that?

GOKU: I don't know! But let's try it again... from behind!

"Back attack!!" Pinkie shouted out.

(Goku and Piccolo tries to attack Raditz from behind, who counterattacks by kicking at both of them, knocking them away)

Pinkie pie goes limb. "Its not very effective…" she pouted, While wearing a read and white cap.

PICCOLO: We really shouldn't be announcing our attack strategy!

GOKU: Rush him! (leaps towards Raditz)

PICCOLO/Twilight: Damn it, Goku! (Piccolo rushes towards Raditz) Will you at least try to dodge this one?!

GOKU: Dodge what? (Raditz fires his Double Sunday attack) OH GEEZ!

"Whoa nelly!" Applejack shouted out in surprise.

(Goku manages to dodges the blast.)

GOKU: Ha! You missed me!

(Raditz appears behind Goku)

RADITZ: My bad. (kicks Goku, knocking him away)

"You were saying?" Spike said, wincing from the hit Goku got.

GOKU: (thinks) Note to self: Less talky, more fighty. (slowly gets up and look towards Piccolo) Hey Piccolo. We may be taking a beating, but at least we managed to dodge that one. High fiiiieeee! (Piccolo is seen getting up with blood dripping from his severed arm)

Everypony in the room gasp in shock and horror to what happened to the green man's arm. Spike was about to throw up until Twilight hovered a bucket under his head, causing him to take it right away and throw up inside the bucket.

GOKU: Uh... handsha—... thumbs u—... G-good job!

"Y-yeah…good j-job." Spike said, a little green in the face, clutching Twilight's leg, who was patting his back.

RADITZ: Ha ha! Aaaahaha! Aaaahaha! Aw, excuse me, has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, it's green! Ha ha ha!

"You monster." Fluttershy said darkly.

PICCOLO: (to where only Goku can hear) Yeah... Anyway, listen. I've got one more attack that should do it. Upside is, I can use it with one arm.

GOKU: And what's the downside?

PICCOLO: You'll have to distract him while I charge it..

GOKU/Rainbow/Spike: That's not too bad—

PICCOLO: For five minutes.And considering he beat us to a pulp in under one and—ah, never mind, I'm sure you can handle it.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult." Spike said in worry.

GOKU: Wow. You really have that much faith in me?

PICCOLO: Yeah, sure. Why not?

"He doesn't have any faith in him does he?" Applebloom said in a deadpan tone. Her friends and sister agreeing with her.

GOKU: Well then, I won't disappoint you. (dashes towards Raditz) Here goes nothing! Haaaaagggghhh! Ready or not, here I—(gets attacked by Raditz while the screen shifts to Piccolo) aaaaahhh!

PICCOLO: (in his thoughts; singing the tune of "Mahna Mahna" while Goku is getting beaten senselessly by Ratitz) Mahna Mahna do doo be-do-do. Mahna Mahna do do-do do. Mahna Mahna do doo de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do Ima chargin' my attack.

Scene changes Goku getting the upper hand by grabbing Raditz's tail.)

GOKU: Ha! Got your tail!

"Nice! Now he has him!" cheered Rainbow as she saw the hero getting an upper hand.

RADITZ: Please let me go?

GOKU: Well, since you asked nicely...

(Goku lets go of Raditz's tail; who thanks him by kicks him away)

Rainbow dash blinks a few times. "Or not…" she said disappointingly.

PICCOLO: (in his thoughts while Goku receives another senseless beating from Raditz offscreen) Perhaps on second thought, a whole five-minute startup time for an attack is pretty abysmal in terms of usability in battle

Goku: (off screen) Piccolo help! (Scene changes to Goku grabbing Raditz's tail again.) Ha! Got your tail...again!

"Don't let go this time!" Rainbow yelled out.

RADITZ: Please let go?

GOKU: I'm not falling for that again!

"Yes, you learned from your mistake!" Rainbow yelled, again in victory.

RADITZ: Pretty please let me go?

Goku: (once again let goes of Raditz's tail.) Well… (Raditz elbows Goku, knocking him away)

"OH COME ON!" yelled Rainbow and scootaloo in frustration. Not understanding why he is being so stupid at this point.

GOKU: Oooh! Ow! Spine! (Raditz stomps on Goku's ribs) Ow! Ribs! Definitely ribs!

Everypony winces in pain at Goku, being glad they aren't him at the moment.

RADITZ: Aha! Attacking an opponent roughly four times your strength in a one-on-one battle. A cunning strategy! No, no, no, not cunning. What's the opposite of that?

"Stupid?" Scootaloo replied back at.

"dumb?" Applebloom also replied back tilting her head.

"idiotic?" Sweetie Belle replied back like her friends

PICCOLO: (offscreen) Retarded?

RADITZ: That's it, thank you! Now, disregarding the Namekian, I—

GOKU/Pinkie Pie: Uh-uh! A Yoshi!

PICCOLO/Applejack: (offscreen) I'm/He is not a god damn/Darn Yoshi!

GOKU: But you said you were!

PICCOLO/Twilight: (offscreen) It's called sarcasm!

GOKU: What's that taste like?

PICCOLO: (offscreen) Damn it Goku!

"How dumb is this guy?!" Twilight and Rainbow shouted. Another piece of paper hit them saying 'read me' that said 'you'd be surprised'(Anthony: Oi, I dont have that much paper, stop wastin' it!)(Drago: Shut up, bonehead)

(Raditz crushes Goku's ribs)

RADITZ: STOP IGNORING ME!

GOKU: Aaah my ribs! I think you broke my (he pauses for a moment)...mmmmmm ribs.

RADITZ: Uggggh. (stomps on Goku's ribs three more times and prepares to kill him) Stop! Ignoring! Me! And die! (scouter beeps) Huh? (he stops and looks behind him)

"Oh my, what is going on?" Fluttershy said confused and scared now.

"I don't know, maybe a new person to help?" replied back Twilight sharing the same feelings as Fluttershy.

GOHAN: Stop beating up my daddy! (breaks out of Raditz's Space Pod)

(Gohan rushes towards Raditz)

RADITZ: NOOO, MY SPACE POD—(Gohan headbutts Raditz in the chest) AUGH! MY SPACE ARMOR!

PICCOLO/Everypony: (offscreen) We get it, you're from space!

(Gohan lands next to Goku)

GOKU: G-Gohan. (GOHAN: Huh?) What... was that?

GOHAN: (gets up) Daddy!

GOKU: No-no, seriously. What the hell was that? We were getting slaughtered out there, and you could do that—(Gohan looks behind and notices Raditz) Oh, crap.

"Run away little one! Run!" yelled Fluttershy as she started to get worried for Gohan. Everyone else was watching scared as well.

RADITZ: (approaches a frightened Gohan) UNCLE RADITZ IS PISSED!! (smacks Gohan, which the screen pauses upon impact)

KAISERNEKO: We here at Team Four Star do not condone child violence. We do, however, find it hilarious.

"HOW IS THAT HILARIOUS!?" everyone yelled in disbelief.

"When I find the ponies who said this I will buck them so hard they will be in wheelchairs for the rest of their life!!" Applejack yelled out in anger.

(Screen unpauses as Gohan is sent flying by Raditz's attack)

GOKU: Wait, hold on!

RADITZ: Oh, what? Mister Shattered Ribs is going to stop me? (begins walking towards Gohan)

GOKU: Listen, you don't understand! Nothing you could do could ever compare to what Chi-Chi would do to me if she found out he died!

(Raditz begins charging up a Ki blast at Gohan)

RADITZ: Well, sucks to be you!

"P-please no…" said Fluttershy as she was about to cry from seeing what was about to happen.

"Piccolo!! Do something!!!" Spike yelled out to the namekian.

GOKU: (thinking) I don't have any choice. I have to use my last technique!

RADITZ: NOW DIE! (prepares to kill Gohan)

(Goku grabs Raditz from behind)

GOKU: Full Nelson!

RADITZ: A Full Nelson? That won't work on me! I'm Raditz! (tries to break free but can't) Hurghhurgh! ...Okay, let go! (continues trying to break free, but no avail) Hurrrggrrrg! Seriously, this is starting to piss me off!

"Aha. No one can escape a Full Nelson!" Pinkie shouted out happily. (Drago looked at her unamused. "I can think of a few.")

GOKU: Piccolo!

PICCOLO: Ready!

"Finally!!" Yelled everypony.

GOKU: Good! Just make sure you give me a signal before you fire that thing! I'm right behind him!

PICCOLOseen giving an evil smile) Oh sure; I'll give you a signal. It'll be the last signal you'll ever get!

(scene shifts to Goku as Piccolo laughs evilly offscreen)

GOKU: Well, okay. As long as we're clear on that.

"P-Piccolo?" Spike and Fluttershy said scared and confused.

PICCOLO: MAKANSA—... MAKAKASAPOP—... MEKKASAPPA—... (groans) ("Makankosappo." Drago said in a bored tone)

PICCOLO: Oh, to hell with it. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (fires the Special Beam Cannon at Goku and Raditz)

GOKU: Is that what you're going to yell out when you— (Special Beam Cannon pierces through both Goku and Raditz) OH GOD!

"GOKU!!" Everypony yelled out in surprise at what Piccolo had done.

"W-why!?!?" cried out Fluttershy as a tear fell down her face.

(screen suddenly pans to a mountain, with a mountain climber at the top)

MOUNTAIN CLIMBER: Riiiiiicolaaaa— (blast hits mountain) AAAAAUUUUGH!!

"Oh dear!" said Rarity as she placed a hoof over her mouth.

"Such p-power!" Twilight said, a bit of fear in her voice, while her body shook a little.

(both Goku and Raditz hit the ground, fatally wounded)

RADITZ: Damn it! And there was no way I could have gotten out of there!

PICCOLO/Rainbow: You know, you could've flown.

RADITZ: Damn you, hindsiiiiight! Bleh. (dies)

The whole room was silent, although they were kind of glad the villain was at least defeated. Though Fluttershy thought he didn't have to die, but kept it to herself at this point.

(Piccolo looks up in the sky and notices a ship heading towards the battlefield.)

KRILLIN: (from ship) Goku! After several hours of debating, we decided you might need us— (notices both Goku's and Raditz's damaged bodies) ah, crap!

"You're a little late Krillin." Pinkie said in a sad tone, her mane a little deflated.

(scene shifts to Krillin holding Goku's hand while Piccolo and Master Roshi watch)

KRILLIN: Goku! You can't die! Here, I brought a Senzu Bean!

GOKU: (dying) I don't think that's gonna work.

KRILLIN: Why not?

GOKU: (dying) I sort of have a hole in my esophagus.

KRILLIN/Spike: Wait, then how are you breathing? (Goku slowly closes his eyes and dies) ...Goku? ...Goku?

The girls looked down in sadness knowing that he is in a better place.

KRILLIN: Holy crap... I'm not the first person to die in this series!

MASTER ROSHI/Everypony: Krillin!

KRILLIN: What?

MASTER ROSHI/Everypony(even Drago and Anthony): Too soon!

BULMA: I can't believe he's gone.

PICCOLO/Drago sounding unamused) Yeah, pity that.

"He doesn't even care?! Does he have that big of a grudge against him?!" said Twilight in disgust. Not liking the way he is treating a dead ally. (Drago grabs a blue note pad out and writes something down, he tears it off, and tosses it through the mirror) The note hits Twilight's head, and soon levitates it and reads it. 'Trust me, he has a really big grudge. 5...4...3...2...1...look at the TV now' while confused, she does so.

PICCOLO: RRRRRRAAAAHHH! (regenerates his left arm)

Everypony,and dragon, look in shock at what just happened.

KRILLIN/Rainbow: (runs up to Piccolo) Wait, what the hell? You can regenerate?

PICCOLO: Yeah. And you know what else?

KRILLIN: What?

PICCOLO: (quickly) I'm taking Gohan. Bye! (flies off with Gohan)

"CELESTIA DAMN IT!" Applejack shouted, already getting frustrated with all this kidnapping.

"NO NOT GOHAN!!" yelled a crying Fluttershy.

KRILLIN: Quick! Somebody stop him! (crickets chirp in silence) Damn it Roshi!

MASTER ROSHI: Shut up, Krillin!

KRILLIN: Aww…

(Krillin Owned Count:2)

Despite the situation, the ponies finally found something to laugh at in this episode.

"Poor guy." snickered Rainbow, with Pinkie pie giggling like a school girl.

(ending sequence)

[STINGER]

GOKU: Gohan, do a Headbutt!

(in the style of Pokémon)

GOHAN: Gooooo-HAN!

"Gohan used Headbutt!"

(Gohan headbutts Raditz)

"It was super-effective!"

And with that, the episode ends, going to the title screen. First one to get up was Applejack and Applebloom.

"Well its been fun, but Ah must go back to the farm, we have some chores to do. Ready, Applebloom?" asked Applejack as she saw her little sister stretch a bit.

"Yep! Lets do this again tomorrow! Its super duper fun sis!" said an excited Applebloom as she got up and went next to her sister.

"I uh….must go check on my animals...and m-maybe come back tomorrow to continue this series…" said a now shy Fluttershy, but everyone knew she was gonna come back.

"Well, alright, see you all tomorrow!" said Twilight as she waved at her friends as they were leaving. She then turned to Spike who was sitting on a chair that Twilight was sitting next to. She looked at him, then sighed knowing she had to tell him eventually. She trots over to him and sits down in front of him.

"So….about the compensating thing…" she began.

[At Anthony's place]

"...That was...interesting to say the least." Drago said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mate, don't lie, I see you getting easily entertained by this." Anthony said, already reading through his bullshit.

" Why would I lie about this? It was interesting, nothing more." Drago said with a shrug of his shoulders and a monotone voice.

Anthony just chuckled. "Whatever you say...hm...say Drago, I think I heard about Doomsday fighting hulk….wanna check out the aftermath?"

Drago just looked at him with mild surprise. "Banner is fighting….. Doomsday?"

Anthony nods at his draconian friend. "Yea, Doomsday came outta nowhere and started killing civilians, then Banner conveniently showed up from that Avengers ship after fightin' Ultron...I think they are still fighting."

Drago then quickly set the mirrors frequency to find their battle. "Where are they?" Drago demanded. After a couple of changing the frequency it switched to hulk getting out of giant rubble, with a blackened eye and blood on his hand.

[In the fight]

"You break buildings good…..butHULK…" Hulk stomps his foot, causing an earthquake, while gamma energy started flowing around him, Doomsday looks on with pure coldness in his eyes. "BREAK WORLDS!" ("World breaker.." Drago muttered)

Hulk gets ready as he stomps two more times in fighting stance, roaring at him, Doomsday doing the same thing. They both then charged at each other, clashing with both of their fists, causing a gamma explosion around them. ("Banner what are you doing?" Drago said in mild worry.)

They started going back and forth, even when doomsday punches seem to do nothing to worldbreaker form. Soon after, Hulk got the upperhand and slams doomsday to the ground.

(Anthony notices Drago is looking rather worried for some reason.)

"SMASH!" Hulk roared as he stomped on Doomsday's left arm arm, almost breaking it off. Doomsday roars in pain as hulk roared in somewhat victorious, only to be met by Doomsday spikes from his right hand going into his right leg ("Banner get out of there!!" Drago shouted surprising the 2 skeletons)

Soon, Doomsday got back up and instantly healed his left arm, and started growing more spikes on his fists. His first two spikes went right through hulks knuckle as the second one went through his wrist as they were trying to collide fists again.("Banner!!" Drago shouted) Soon Doomsday started stabbing him in multiple areas with his spikes.

Hulk fell to his knees due to exhaustion and pain, as Doomsday started walking towards Hulk cracking his knuckles (Drago then grabbed the skeleton next to him and brought him to the door roughly. With Anthony saying "Oi, not so rough!")

"AAAUUURRGH! DIIIE!" he said as he started to rapidly punch Hulk's face like a punching bag, causing a lot of green blood coming from it. Doomsday places his hand on hulk's head and said "DOOOOM" ripping his head off with his bare hands. (Drago shoved Anthony at the door and threw his guns at him, which Anthony wasn't ready to catch. But Anthony quickly picks them up as Drago created a portal and continued to shove him into it.)

[At battle location]

As Doomsday was still holding onto Hulk's head, he held it up triumphantly and roars in victory for killing the green giant in front of him. He than heard something behind him and turned around and saw a portal open up. He saw a skeleton, in what seems to be anti-vibranium skeleton stealth armor colored black, with his two revolvers in his hands ready to fight, wearing a brown stetson, giving Doomsday a battle face expression. Following him was a very pissed of Draconian. Doomsday just stared at them with his cold glare.

"Who Are You?" Doomsday pointed a claw at them. Anthony with no hesitation, shot both of his legs, Doomsday thought it would do nothing, but suddenly his legs started to not move.

"Paralyzation bullets, stun mortals and immortals….You won't be moving for awhile." said Anthony coldly as Drago started to walk towards Doomsday, trying hard to move his legs.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF DR. BRUCE BANNER!!!" Drago shouted as he started to pummel Doomsday with his fists. But, Doomsday grabbed on of his fists and threw him back at the unknown skeleton, knocking them both back. And to Anthony's surprise, he got up.

"Ok...what the fuck." said Anthony as he reappeared with his bone dust in front of Drago who was originally on top of Anthony. Adding to that surprise, Doomsday started to Walk towards them. Which then turned into a full on sprint and knocking all three of them through the portal. As they all went through the portal, they all fell on the ground, making mass explosion in three different areas. Anthony was the first one to pick himself up, and twist his head the correct way. He then grabbed his two revolvers and reloaded them quickly. Drago got up second as he rubbed his head and growled. Doomsday got up last….but he looked different? As he got up, his whole chest area was made out of a strange black metal, and his spiky beard was turned to metal as well. His eyes were more red as ever,his claws were longer and more menacing, they were covered in the same kind of material as the black metal,but had glowing red tips and lines coming down his arm. His height also increased by 2 feet, and he let out an animalistic roar out to the sky. Anthony only stared in amazement and laughed in a deep southern accent.

"This will be fun…" he said as his armor changed color to green. Just as fast as the flash, he runs towards Doomsday with his revolvers out, ready for combat. Only for Doomsday to charge at him with incredible speeds, surprising both of them. As they got closer together, things went slow motion, Doomsday raised a fist and cocked it backwards ready to strike, as Anthony pointed both of his guns at him and blasted at his fists with explosive rounds. Doomsday roared in surprise at the sudden blast, but quickly recovered and kicked the gunslinger away. Anthony spins in the air and slides on the ground, with his bones rattling as he stood back up. He pointed both his guns at him. Doomsday then charged at him with the intention of smashing the skeleton. Things seem to be in slow motion as they fight, as he slowly jumps aboves him, and uses doomsdays back as leverage to spin kick the back of his head. Doomsday staggers forward from the kick, and retaliates with a roundhouse punch. Anthony dodges and they start throwing punches, kicks, and in Anthony's case, using bullets why they are fighting. As they fought, Drago just realized where they had been teleported to… The same desert where he first met the hulk.

Drago started think in his thoughts in anger. "Of all the places, it had to be here!?!?" Drago said in complete anger. Back to the fight, Anthony broke Doomsday's balance momentarily and aimed both his revolvers at his face. "You're done." Anthony said while pulling both the triggers, only to realize that both chambers are empty.

"Shit." Anthony said as Doomsday regained his balance and dropkicked Anthony, sending him to through a sand mountain.

"Hahahahaha" Doomsday laughed out, more demonic and deeper than his original voice.

"I will destroy you all!" He bellowed, then looked at Drago who is already pissod off. "Just like I did to the green man…" Doomsday said chuckling.

Drago's eyes changed a different color, or was it a color at all? It just went full black as dark aura started to surround him.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW" Drago roared out as his body started to change, his height increased by 4 feet,his wings folded around him forming a strange set of armor, his scales turned black with blue stripes, and his tail grew a long blade at the of it. After his transformation, Doomsday just stared at the new form in mild surprise and confusion. With no sense of time to waste Drago sped up towards Doomsday, Doomsday doing the same thing. The two titans collided,making a crater around them, it was at this moment that Anthony got up and saw what the hell was going on. He grabbed the arm that fell off and putted it back together, then saw what happened. He was shocked but it quickly faded as he realized his guns aren't loaded. He threw up new bullets into the air while opening the revolver's chambers and swings his arms around catching the bullets in each hole of the chamber. He quickly spinned the chamber and glanced at the fight.

Drago got the upperhand and slammed Doomsday, the very same way hulk did it. Doomsday however, wasn't going down easy, as he slams his clawed fist into Drago's face, pushing him off. Doomsday extended his spikes on his fist and charged at Drago. Anthony noticed this as time went slow motion again. "Sorry partner, this is not happening a second time!" he thought as he slowly aimed his revolvers at his hands. Things went slow as he focused in only to see Doomsday in his sights. "Deadeye twin shot" was what was heard around the area as he pulled both the triggers of his revolvers. As the bullets slowly started to get closer to doomsday, it suddenly went .back to present speed as the bullets hit both of Doomsdays hands directly. Doomsday yelled in surprise at the loss of his hands and locked his sights onto the skeleton. His hands grew back instantly but the metal was also stronger, and tried to charge at him, only to be met with a tail whip to the face, knocking him back into a desert mountain.

"You forget about me?" Drago said in anger, instead of his usually calm,strict voice. Doomsday got up after the impact of that mountain. He growled angrily as the skeleton walked up, and to Doomsday surprise, he changed the color of his green armor to red. Red aura started to form around him. "Lets end this shall we?" he said with a fiery raspy voice as he charged at Doomsday, then charged at him with his claws raised high up. Doomsday tried to punch him, but Anthony only grabbed it with the palm of his boney hand and smirked. "My turn…" Anthony bellowed as he jabbed him in the stomach and to Doomsday's surprise, blood coughed out of his mouth. Then with the speed of flash, started to punch Doomsday relentlessly. This lasted for minutes until Doomsday caught one of punches and impaled him with his own arm. He then proceeded to throw him towards the Dark Draconian, who caught him, and set him down. Anthony hissed in frustration and got up, until Drago put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you even think about it." Drago said darkly. He then charged at Doomsday and the both slammed fists to each other, causing a shockwave that was felt across the entire multiverse. It was a power struggle between the two monster Titans,neither side budging. As Anthony watched, he changed the color of his armor to regular mode, and started to watch. He then saw the Draconians tail move up towards Doomsday, and impale it through his chest. Doomsday did the same thing with his fist and stabbed it through Drago's chest, both of them roaring in pain. It was near the end of the battle as Drago used all of his strength to get rid of Doomsdays fist, to barely getting success, then he swung his tail blade up towards Doomsdays neck. Beheading him, and falling in a *THUMP* Drago panted heavily as he went back into his normal form. With Anthony pulling out a cigar and a lighter then lighting it. "Good work…." he said after he put the lighter away

"..." Drago said nothing as he opened a portal, and brought the body of The Incredible Hulk, and Dr. Bruce Banner.

"...would you mind leaving us alone, please." Drago said in a quiet voice. This shocked Anthony as he never saw Drago like this in that state, so he did as he wish.

"If ya want to hang out….you know where to find me." he said for the first time in his life, a kind tone. Drago created the portal for him and Anthony walks into the portal.

After he knew he was gone, Drago just looked at the peaceful forms of the 2 people.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Drago said in a somber tone.

"You were always being hunted, and hated by humanity. But there were some who didn't see you as a monster, like Betty...and me. I have always saw you as a lonely being, who knew nothing but hatred. But no matter what, you still protected earth, your home,my home..our home." He then fired a blast at the ground behind him, creating 2 makeshift graves for them. He then gently levitated both of them into their own graves. After they were placed in the graves, he shot a nearby mountain and covered both of the bodies up, burying them.

"Good bye, Hulk, and you too, Bruce." He said after leaving an encryption on a large stone saying, "Here lies Dr. Bruce Banner, AKA The Incredible Hulk, The Strongest One There Is." He then opened a portal, heading home, giving one last glance at the grave, before leaving.

What he didn't notice, was the spiritual forms of Banner and Hulk looking at him, both of them smiling.

"Thank you, Drago, and Anthony." Banner said, before vanishing like dust.

"Good bye, Skeleton man, and Draconian God." Hulk said before he to, Disappeared in a flow of green mist. Hulk and Banner, had finally found peace.


	5. chapter 2 (11-10 19:21:51)

[Somewhere in Metropolis]

Many buildings were in destruction, some still stand, while smoke filled the air of burnt metal. Cars were stacked on top of each other either burnt to an absolute crisp, or smashed together. A sudden explosion filled the air as Drago was seen sliding across the floor, breaking his fall. He was wearing black draconian armor with the symbol of a dragon on the front of the cuirass. He had two blasters on each wrist as he skidded a couple more feet. He was exhausted, but he did not show it. He has been fighting for quite awhile now. He drew out his blue edged sword as the opposer walked through the broken hole. There stood Darkseid as he walked triumphantly towards the draconian.

"Impotent fool, I will destroy everything in this planet and for what it's worth, you cannot possibly defeat me." said Darkseid as he continued to walk slowly as if he was a god towards Drago. Drago growled and ran towards him, and started to swing his sword, missing most of his attempts, only to get kneed away by Darkseid, sending him flying out of the building by creating another hole in the wall. Drago tumbled for a bit until he got back on his feet. He is now even more exhausted than last time, and he was starting to get more pissed off in the process. Darkseid still walked slowly towards him with an evil grin, he has been playing god all this time, and no one can stop him, not even Superman, Flash, most of the Justice League cannot best Darkseid.

"Still trying to fight me? Do you not see how pointless and futile it is?" Darkseid questioned.

"As long as you're around 'huff' this world will never be safe. I'll admit though 'huff' you are a lot more entertaining than the kryptonian." Drago said back, chuckling.

"Dammit, my power hasn't fully recovered. I need more time." Drago thought to himself.

"Aw to hell with it!" Drago yelled out stabbing his sword into the ground and charged at the "God of Apocalypse". Darkseid smirked, and charged as well meeting the "Draconian God" half way. Their fists clash against each other causing a crater to form where they stand. It's a struggle for dominance as neither side budged an inch. The sheer struggle was making the crater deeper and wider. The struggle looked like it lasted for hours, until Darkseid shot Drago with his signature omega beams straight into his chest, knocking him back 10 feet, but not before Drago retaliated by blasting Darkseid with his blasters straight into the supposed gods eyes, who yelled out in pain and surprised.

"AAUUGHHH!!! MY EYES!!!" Darkseid yelled out in huge pain and anger. He then looked at the draconian who was standing 10 feet away from him with 2 burn marks on his armor where his omega beam hit.

"YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE FULL POWER OF DARKSEID!!!!" He yelled out, charging his omega beams. Drago took notice of this and got in a defensive position, just as Darkseid fired his Full Power Omega Beams. Just as the omega beams hit, Darkseid didn't hear any cry or yell in pain, no, Drago was absorbing his Omega Beams!!

"Wh-what?! Impossible! No one can survive the full power of my omega beams!" Darkseid yelled out in surprise, and something he hasn't felt before in years… Fear.

"...My turn." Drago said in a dark tone, before firing his own omega beams from his blasters and eyes, which were blue and green instead of red and white, into one concentrated beam, straight through Darkseid's midsection.

"Ack-k." Darkseid coughed out as he saw the gaping hole through his midsection after the beam dissipated, and fell to his knees. He then heard foot steps stopping in front of him and looked up, seeing the draconian warrior in front of him with sword in hand.

"W-wh-who ar-are you?" Darkseid sputtered out, blood pouring out or being spat out, as Drago raised his sword up.

"I...Am Drago Dragonheart, The last surviving Draconian and Defender of Earth. I have been called many things in my life, God Killer, Alicorn Slayer…. But you can call me… Your executioner!" He yelled out, right before beheading the God of Apocalypse, Darkseid, whose head sailed 6 feet up into the air, and landing near the statue of the man of steel, Superman.

Drago then placed his hand/claw on the corpse's chest, and absorbed what energy was left in the body, and healed himself.

"Ahhhh, much better. Fully charged and healed." He said in a tired, yet, satisfied tone. He then turned his towards to where Darkseid's head was, and teleported near it and placed his foot on it, seeing the look of pain and fear etched on his face, before crushing it to a pile of mush and gore.

After he was done being pleased by his battle with the supposed apocalypse god, he created a teleporter to where Anthony's house was and walk through.

[In Antony's living room]

In his living room was his good ol' friend Rodriguez, his hispanic immortal brother who usually sleeps on the sofa when he is done doing something. Anthony told him many times skeletons can't sleep but he does it anyways. Rodriguez was snoring away on the sofa when Anthony walked in and was now confused.

"How the hell does a skeleton snore?" questioned Anthony as he slapped his brothers head to "wake him up."

"Hey amigo..that's not cool…." muttered Rodriguez as he felt his boney head.

"Ahh tough it up, you got shit to do in the garden, hop to it bud." ordered a bored Anthony as he went to go sit down on the couch right in front of the TV.

Rodriguez gets up and gives an annoyed look on his face, looking at Anthony. "How come you can't do it for once? I am always in the garden, esse? He questioned as he put both hands on his hips and looked at him.

"I don't do it as good as you do, mate. Sides, you're a natural at it." said the lazy skeleton as he leaned on his couch. Rodriguez looked at him for a few moments until he just sighed and walked towards the garden. Suddenly a portal appeared inside his house again, and this time Drago did not fall, but just simply walked through.

"Oh, I see you didn't fall on your ass this time." snarked Anthony as he grabbed the TV remote.

"..." Drago said nothing as he just calmly raised his arm with the blaster on it towards the skeleton's hand. *BLAST* the hand was then incinerated, but remote was still intact. With an annoyed look, his hand simply redeveloped with bone dust and it was back to normal.

"Still can't take a joke, partner?" he said with still an annoyed look towards Drago.

"..." Drago still said nothing as he walked towards the mirror and made it change to the MLP universe. Curiously, Anthony got off from the couch and walked towards to look at the Mirror. Drago was rewinding the past images like a TV, and stopped at the very beginning of when the ponies started the first episode. Anthony stared for a few seconds then smirked a bit.

"Well well well...seems they enjoy it." said the skeleton as he continued watching then tilted his head. "...So that's where I heard that scream…"

"You heard that as well?" Dragon said in a monotone voice, not taking his eyes off the mirror. Anthony nods. "Yea, for a pony named "Fluttershy" she is one loud creature…" said an amused Anthony as he rubbed his chin. As they continued to watch it, they ended the first episode and quickly went to the second episode right away after a couple of silence.

"Well, this will be fun to watch. You busy today Drago?" asked Anthony looking at Drago. Drago thought for a moment and just shrugged, kinda sounding like "eh what the hell?"

"... I got nothing to do. No universe to save, don't feel like fighting Superman, or Hulk." Drago said in a nonchalant tone. With that being said, Anthony got two comfortable chairs, (managed to find one that fits Drago's build) and they sit down and watch.

[Back in the ballroom in Twilight's castle]

The TV was starting up as the ponies were in their own conversation, talking about what they will do to day and what not, until the episode plays with the opening scene.

(scene opens up with Goku and Piccolo flying through the air trying to track down Raditz)

GOKU: Hey Piccolo. Mind if I ask you somethin'?

PICCOLO: What is it?

GOKU: You're not human either, right?

"What gave you that idea?" Twilight said sarcastically

PICCOLO: Yeah...

GOKU: And your dad spit you out as an egg, right?

This all confused the ponies and dragon in the room.

"Hey I came from an egg too so it can't be too weird…" said spike as he scratched his head. Next thing he knows a rolled up piece of paper hit his head that said 'Read it' Spike was confused when he picked up the piece of paper and unrolled it, carefully reading it.

"What does it say spike?" asked Twilight that was confused. It wasn't writing, but a clip from Dragon ball, showing King Piccolo regurgitating an egg out his mouth. The headline says,' you were saying?'. Spike stared at it for a solid 15 seconds before putting it away with a disgusted look. "Lets just continue watching.." muttered Spike.

PICCOLO: What about it?

GOKU/Pinkie: Are... Are you a Yoshi?

(Piccolo gives an annoyed look at Goku)

PICCOLO: (sarcastically) ...Yes, Goku. I'm a green f*king dinosaur!

GOKU/Pinkie: Can... Can I ride you?

(Piccolo, along with Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack, lets out an annoyed groan)

(opening sequence; scene shifts to a crying Gohan and Raditz)

RADITZ: Shut up. I said, shut up! SHUT UP! Damn it, why isn't screaming angrily making you cry less?!

"How dare you yell at your own nephew, you stupid co-" Once again, the CMC's ears and Spike's were covered when Fluttershy yelled.

RADITZ: I'm going to put you in the time-out pod. (puts Gohan in his Space Pod and closes the door) (thinking) Thank sweet merciful God that's over. (out loud) Now I can just sit back and—(scouter beeps) ...beat the crap out of whoever's coming. (sighs) ...Great.

"Probably could've used one those when you were difficult to calm down, right Spike?" Twilight said jokingly nudging his side gently. Spike nudged back as well with a retort. "Probably, but we would need another one just in case you wanted to create a friendship problem." he joked back, causing the girls to laugh while Twilight smirked and shook her head while chuckling to herself.

(Raditz looks into the sky and sees Goku and Piccolo come flying down)

GOKU: Raditz! Give me back my son! (jumps off Nimbus) Wheeeeee!

RADITZ: So, you're here already. And I see you brought the Namekian as well.

"Yoshi." Pinkie said outloud causing the group to just roll their eyes.

GOKU: A-actually, that hasn't been explained yet.

RADITZ: Oh. Well, it's not like anyone cares about him anyway.

"Hey!" The CMC and Spike yelled out. "That was uncalled for!" said spike as he waved his fist at the screen.

(Piccolo removes his cape and grabs his turban)

PICCOLO: Well screw you too!

"Yeah screw you!" Spike yelled, but quickly covered his mouth. And turned his head towards Twilight who had a grin and a twitching eye. "I'll just uh….be over here…" Spike then started to hightail it out of the room, Twilight giving chase, a bar of soap in her magic.

GOKU: Piccolo, you use weighted training clothes as well?

"Weighted clothing? That doesn't sound nice." Rarity said in confusion.

"I think it sounds smart! Get even more stronger while you train!" said Rainbow as she nodded in respect.

PICCOLO: (sarcastically) No, Goku. I just love to get naked when I'm around you. (drops his turban)

"Really?!" Pinkie said excitingly, her friends rolling their eyes.

"No Pinkie, 'snrck' he was joking." Rainbow said, trying not to laugh.

Raditz: (thinking) Their power level is rising! (out loud) so nudity makes you stronger on this planet! (he unzips his pants, while in front of Goku and Piccolo)

"NO!" Everypony yelled out, Pinkie and Rainbow laughing on the floors. And the sisters,and Twilight, covered the younger audiences eyes.

[Back to the immortals watching from the mirror]

Anthony heard a chuckle coming from Drago and he turns to him and gives a surprised look at Drago. "Mate, did you just laugh?" Anthony said teasingly.

Drago quickly went back to his posture. "No! I uh…." he said frantically. He then just punched Anthony lower jaw off and knocked a hammer on his skull,causing a huge crack.

"You tell anyone and I'll remove your healing factor and feed you to Cerberus!" Drago threatened with a little blush on his face. Anthony just simply rehealed himself and chuckled. "Mate, you know I don't tell anyone secrets." Suddenly they hear rodriguez pop his head in from the kitchen door.

"I would!" he said in an oblivious tone.

"Shut up, Rodriguez." both Drago and Anthony said simultaneously, and continued watching the the ponies react.

[back to ponies]

GOKU: Uh... no. We're wearing weighted clothing.

RADITZ: (quickly zips up his pants and crosses his arms) Oh... Of course! Because that would be ridiculous! (laughs nervously)

PICCOLO: ...So that hair does compensate for something.

The ponies chuckled at this. But the younger audience were confused.

"Ah dunno what "compensate" means, but it sure sounds rediculous.." said Applebloom in a confused tone. Her friends agreeing with her.

"What's he talking about? Twi?" Spike asked his unicorn sister/mother

Twilight actually was calm this time to tell him. "Lets just say that they are trying too hard to get attention with specific objects. Look at his hair for example." she said pointing at Raditz. "Huh?" Spike said even more confused.

"I'll tell you later." Twilight said and went back to the screen, Spike just shrugging and doing the same thing as well.

(Phil Sebben's head pops up)

PHIL SHEBBEN: Ha ha! Dangly parts.

Everypony in the audience just blushed heavily after that random encounter.

RADITZ: SHUT UP! (quickly dashes behind Goku and Piccolo and elbows both of them, knocking them off their feet.)

"Ooohh, that's gotta hurt." Sweetie Belle says to her friends.

(they catch themselves in time and both look at Raditz)

PICCOLO: Okay, what the hell was that?

GOKU: I don't know! But let's try it again... from behind!

"Back attack!!" Pinkie shouted out.

(Goku and Piccolo tries to attack Raditz from behind, who counterattacks by kicking at both of them, knocking them away)

Pinkie pie goes limb. "Its not very effective…" she pouted, While wearing a read and white cap.

PICCOLO: We really shouldn't be announcing our attack strategy!

GOKU: Rush him! (leaps towards Raditz)

PICCOLO/Twilight: Damn it, Goku! (Piccolo rushes towards Raditz) Will you at least try to dodge this one?!

GOKU: Dodge what? (Raditz fires his Double Sunday attack) OH GEEZ!

"Whoa nelly!" Applejack shouted out in surprise.

(Goku manages to dodges the blast.)

GOKU: Ha! You missed me!

(Raditz appears behind Goku)

RADITZ: My bad. (kicks Goku, knocking him away)

"You were saying?" Spike said, wincing from the hit Goku got.

GOKU: (thinks) Note to self: Less talky, more fighty. (slowly gets up and look towards Piccolo) Hey Piccolo. We may be taking a beating, but at least we managed to dodge that one. High fiiiieeee! (Piccolo is seen getting up with blood dripping from his severed arm)

Everypony in the room gasp in shock and horror to what happened to the green man's arm. Spike was about to throw up until Twilight hovered a bucket under his head, causing him to take it right away and throw up inside the bucket.

GOKU: Uh... handsha—... thumbs u—... G-good job!

"Y-yeah…good j-job." Spike said, a little green in the face, clutching Twilight's leg, who was patting his back.

RADITZ: Ha ha! Aaaahaha! Aaaahaha! Aw, excuse me, has anyone seen my arm? You can't miss it, it's green! Ha ha ha!

"You monster." Fluttershy said darkly.

PICCOLO: (to where only Goku can hear) Yeah... Anyway, listen. I've got one more attack that should do it. Upside is, I can use it with one arm.

GOKU: And what's the downside?

PICCOLO: You'll have to distract him while I charge it..

GOKU/Rainbow/Spike: That's not too bad—

PICCOLO: For five minutes.And considering he beat us to a pulp in under one and—ah, never mind, I'm sure you can handle it.

"Oh, this is going to be difficult." Spike said in worry.

GOKU: Wow. You really have that much faith in me?

PICCOLO: Yeah, sure. Why not?

"He doesn't have any faith in him does he?" Applebloom said in a deadpan tone. Her friends and sister agreeing with her.

GOKU: Well then, I won't disappoint you. (dashes towards Raditz) Here goes nothing! Haaaaagggghhh! Ready or not, here I—(gets attacked by Raditz while the screen shifts to Piccolo) aaaaahhh!

PICCOLO: (in his thoughts; singing the tune of "Mahna Mahna" while Goku is getting beaten senselessly by Ratitz) Mahna Mahna do doo be-do-do. Mahna Mahna do do-do do. Mahna Mahna do doo de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do de-do-do Ima chargin' my attack.

Scene changes Goku getting the upper hand by grabbing Raditz's tail.)

GOKU: Ha! Got your tail!

"Nice! Now he has him!" cheered Rainbow as she saw the hero getting an upper hand.

RADITZ: Please let me go?

GOKU: Well, since you asked nicely...

(Goku lets go of Raditz's tail; who thanks him by kicks him away)

Rainbow dash blinks a few times. "Or not…" she said disappointingly.

PICCOLO: (in his thoughts while Goku receives another senseless beating from Raditz offscreen) Perhaps on second thought, a whole five-minute startup time for an attack is pretty abysmal in terms of usability in battle

Goku: (off screen) Piccolo help! (Scene changes to Goku grabbing Raditz's tail again.) Ha! Got your tail...again!

"Don't let go this time!" Rainbow yelled out.

RADITZ: Please let go?

GOKU: I'm not falling for that again!

"Yes, you learned from your mistake!" Rainbow yelled, again in victory.

RADITZ: Pretty please let me go?

Goku: (once again let goes of Raditz's tail.) Well… (Raditz elbows Goku, knocking him away)

"OH COME ON!" yelled Rainbow and scootaloo in frustration. Not understanding why he is being so stupid at this point.

GOKU: Oooh! Ow! Spine! (Raditz stomps on Goku's ribs) Ow! Ribs! Definitely ribs!

Everypony winces in pain at Goku, being glad they aren't him at the moment.

RADITZ: Aha! Attacking an opponent roughly four times your strength in a one-on-one battle. A cunning strategy! No, no, no, not cunning. What's the opposite of that?

"Stupid?" Scootaloo replied back at.

"dumb?" Applebloom also replied back tilting her head.

"idiotic?" Sweetie Belle replied back like her friends

PICCOLO: (offscreen) Retarded?

RADITZ: That's it, thank you! Now, disregarding the Namekian, I—

GOKU/Pinkie Pie: Uh-uh! A Yoshi!

PICCOLO/Applejack: (offscreen) I'm/He is not a god damn/Darn Yoshi!

GOKU: But you said you were!

PICCOLO/Twilight: (offscreen) It's called sarcasm!

GOKU: What's that taste like?

PICCOLO: (offscreen) Damn it Goku!

"How dumb is this guy?!" Twilight and Rainbow shouted. Another piece of paper hit them saying 'read me' that said 'you'd be surprised'(Anthony: Oi, I dont have that much paper, stop wastin' it!)(Drago: Shut up, bonehead)

(Raditz crushes Goku's ribs)

RADITZ: STOP IGNORING ME!

GOKU: Aaah my ribs! I think you broke my (he pauses for a moment)...mmmmmm ribs.

RADITZ: Uggggh. (stomps on Goku's ribs three more times and prepares to kill him) Stop! Ignoring! Me! And die! (scouter beeps) Huh? (he stops and looks behind him)

"Oh my, what is going on?" Fluttershy said confused and scared now.

"I don't know, maybe a new person to help?" replied back Twilight sharing the same feelings as Fluttershy.

GOHAN: Stop beating up my daddy! (breaks out of Raditz's Space Pod)

(Gohan rushes towards Raditz)

RADITZ: NOOO, MY SPACE POD—(Gohan headbutts Raditz in the chest) AUGH! MY SPACE ARMOR!

PICCOLO/Everypony: (offscreen) We get it, you're from space!

(Gohan lands next to Goku)

GOKU: G-Gohan. (GOHAN: Huh?) What... was that?

GOHAN: (gets up) Daddy!

GOKU: No-no, seriously. What the hell was that? We were getting slaughtered out there, and you could do that—(Gohan looks behind and notices Raditz) Oh, crap.

"Run away little one! Run!" yelled Fluttershy as she started to get worried for Gohan. Everyone else was watching scared as well.

RADITZ: (approaches a frightened Gohan) UNCLE RADITZ IS PISSED!! (smacks Gohan, which the screen pauses upon impact)

KAISERNEKO: We here at Team Four Star do not condone child violence. We do, however, find it hilarious.

"HOW IS THAT HILARIOUS!?" everyone yelled in disbelief.

"When I find the ponies who said this I will buck them so hard they will be in wheelchairs for the rest of their life!!" Applejack yelled out in anger.

(Screen unpauses as Gohan is sent flying by Raditz's attack)

GOKU: Wait, hold on!

RADITZ: Oh, what? Mister Shattered Ribs is going to stop me? (begins walking towards Gohan)

GOKU: Listen, you don't understand! Nothing you could do could ever compare to what Chi-Chi would do to me if she found out he died!

(Raditz begins charging up a Ki blast at Gohan)

RADITZ: Well, sucks to be you!

"P-please no…" said Fluttershy as she was about to cry from seeing what was about to happen.

"Piccolo!! Do something!!!" Spike yelled out to the namekian.

GOKU: (thinking) I don't have any choice. I have to use my last technique!

RADITZ: NOW DIE! (prepares to kill Gohan)

(Goku grabs Raditz from behind)

GOKU: Full Nelson!

RADITZ: A Full Nelson? That won't work on me! I'm Raditz! (tries to break free but can't) Hurghhurgh! ...Okay, let go! (continues trying to break free, but no avail) Hurrrggrrrg! Seriously, this is starting to piss me off!

"Aha. No one can escape a Full Nelson!" Pinkie shouted out happily. (Drago looked at her unamused. "I can think of a few.")

GOKU: Piccolo!

PICCOLO: Ready!

"Finally!!" Yelled everypony.

GOKU: Good! Just make sure you give me a signal before you fire that thing! I'm right behind him!

PICCOLOseen giving an evil smile) Oh sure; I'll give you a signal. It'll be the last signal you'll ever get!

(scene shifts to Goku as Piccolo laughs evilly offscreen)

GOKU: Well, okay. As long as we're clear on that.

"P-Piccolo?" Spike and Fluttershy said scared and confused.

PICCOLO: MAKANSA—... MAKAKASAPOP—... MEKKASAPPA—... (groans) ("Makankosappo." Drago said in a bored tone)

PICCOLO: Oh, to hell with it. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (fires the Special Beam Cannon at Goku and Raditz)

GOKU: Is that what you're going to yell out when you— (Special Beam Cannon pierces through both Goku and Raditz) OH GOD!

"GOKU!!" Everypony yelled out in surprise at what Piccolo had done.

"W-why!?!?" cried out Fluttershy as a tear fell down her face.

(screen suddenly pans to a mountain, with a mountain climber at the top)

MOUNTAIN CLIMBER: Riiiiiicolaaaa— (blast hits mountain) AAAAAUUUUGH!!

"Oh dear!" said Rarity as she placed a hoof over her mouth.

"Such p-power!" Twilight said, a bit of fear in her voice, while her body shook a little.

(both Goku and Raditz hit the ground, fatally wounded)

RADITZ: Damn it! And there was no way I could have gotten out of there!

PICCOLO/Rainbow: You know, you could've flown.

RADITZ: Damn you, hindsiiiiight! Bleh. (dies)

The whole room was silent, although they were kind of glad the villain was at least defeated. Though Fluttershy thought he didn't have to die, but kept it to herself at this point.

(Piccolo looks up in the sky and notices a ship heading towards the battlefield.)

KRILLIN: (from ship) Goku! After several hours of debating, we decided you might need us— (notices both Goku's and Raditz's damaged bodies) ah, crap!

"You're a little late Krillin." Pinkie said in a sad tone, her mane a little deflated.

(scene shifts to Krillin holding Goku's hand while Piccolo and Master Roshi watch)

KRILLIN: Goku! You can't die! Here, I brought a Senzu Bean!

GOKU: (dying) I don't think that's gonna work.

KRILLIN: Why not?

GOKU: (dying) I sort of have a hole in my esophagus.

KRILLIN/Spike: Wait, then how are you breathing? (Goku slowly closes his eyes and dies) ...Goku? ...Goku?

The girls looked down in sadness knowing that he is in a better place.

KRILLIN: Holy crap... I'm not the first person to die in this series!

MASTER ROSHI/Everypony: Krillin!

KRILLIN: What?

MASTER ROSHI/Everypony(even Drago and Anthony): Too soon!

BULMA: I can't believe he's gone.

PICCOLO/Drago sounding unamused) Yeah, pity that.

"He doesn't even care?! Does he have that big of a grudge against him?!" said Twilight in disgust. Not liking the way he is treating a dead ally. (Drago grabs a blue note pad out and writes something down, he tears it off, and tosses it through the mirror) The note hits Twilight's head, and soon levitates it and reads it. 'Trust me, he has a really big grudge. 5...4...3...2...1...look at the TV now' while confused, she does so.

PICCOLO: RRRRRRAAAAHHH! (regenerates his left arm)

Everypony,and dragon, look in shock at what just happened.

KRILLIN/Rainbow: (runs up to Piccolo) Wait, what the hell? You can regenerate?

PICCOLO: Yeah. And you know what else?

KRILLIN: What?

PICCOLO: (quickly) I'm taking Gohan. Bye! (flies off with Gohan)

"CELESTIA DAMN IT!" Applejack shouted, already getting frustrated with all this kidnapping.

"NO NOT GOHAN!!" yelled a crying Fluttershy.

KRILLIN: Quick! Somebody stop him! (crickets chirp in silence) Damn it Roshi!

MASTER ROSHI: Shut up, Krillin!

KRILLIN: Aww…

(Krillin Owned Count:2)

Despite the situation, the ponies finally found something to laugh at in this episode.

"Poor guy." snickered Rainbow, with Pinkie pie giggling like a school girl.

(ending sequence)

[STINGER]

GOKU: Gohan, do a Headbutt!

(in the style of Pokémon)

GOHAN: Gooooo-HAN!

"Gohan used Headbutt!"

(Gohan headbutts Raditz)

"It was super-effective!"

And with that, the episode ends, going to the title screen. First one to get up was Applejack and Applebloom.

"Well its been fun, but Ah must go back to the farm, we have some chores to do. Ready, Applebloom?" asked Applejack as she saw her little sister stretch a bit.

"Yep! Lets do this again tomorrow! Its super duper fun sis!" said an excited Applebloom as she got up and went next to her sister.

"I uh….must go check on my animals...and m-maybe come back tomorrow to continue this series…" said a now shy Fluttershy, but everyone knew she was gonna come back.

"Well, alright, see you all tomorrow!" said Twilight as she waved at her friends as they were leaving. She then turned to Spike who was sitting on a chair that Twilight was sitting next to. She looked at him, then sighed knowing she had to tell him eventually. She trots over to him and sits down in front of him.

"So….about the compensating thing…" she began.

[At Anthony's place]

"...That was...interesting to say the least." Drago said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mate, don't lie, I see you getting easily entertained by this." Anthony said, already reading through his bullshit.

" Why would I lie about this? It was interesting, nothing more." Drago said with a shrug of his shoulders and a monotone voice.

Anthony just chuckled. "Whatever you say...hm...say Drago, I think I heard about Doomsday fighting hulk….wanna check out the aftermath?"

Drago just looked at him with mild surprise. "Banner is fighting….. Doomsday?"

Anthony nods at his draconian friend. "Yea, Doomsday came outta nowhere and started killing civilians, then Banner conveniently showed up from that Avengers ship after fightin' Ultron...I think they are still fighting."

Drago then quickly set the mirrors frequency to find their battle. "Where are they?" Drago demanded. After a couple of changing the frequency it switched to hulk getting out of giant rubble, with a blackened eye and blood on his hand.

[In the fight]

"You break buildings good…..butHULK…" Hulk stomps his foot, causing an earthquake, while gamma energy started flowing around him, Doomsday looks on with pure coldness in his eyes. "BREAK WORLDS!" ("World breaker.." Drago muttered)

Hulk gets ready as he stomps two more times in fighting stance, roaring at him, Doomsday doing the same thing. They both then charged at each other, clashing with both of their fists, causing a gamma explosion around them. ("Banner what are you doing?" Drago said in mild worry.)

They started going back and forth, even when doomsday punches seem to do nothing to worldbreaker form. Soon after, Hulk got the upperhand and slams doomsday to the ground.

(Anthony notices Drago is looking rather worried for some reason.)

"SMASH!" Hulk roared as he stomped on Doomsday's left arm arm, almost breaking it off. Doomsday roars in pain as hulk roared in somewhat victorious, only to be met by Doomsday spikes from his right hand going into his right leg ("Banner get out of there!!" Drago shouted surprising the 2 skeletons)

Soon, Doomsday got back up and instantly healed his left arm, and started growing more spikes on his fists. His first two spikes went right through hulks knuckle as the second one went through his wrist as they were trying to collide fists again.("Banner!!" Drago shouted) Soon Doomsday started stabbing him in multiple areas with his spikes.

Hulk fell to his knees due to exhaustion and pain, as Doomsday started walking towards Hulk cracking his knuckles (Drago then grabbed the skeleton next to him and brought him to the door roughly. With Anthony saying "Oi, not so rough!")

"AAAUUURRGH! DIIIE!" he said as he started to rapidly punch Hulk's face like a punching bag, causing a lot of green blood coming from it. Doomsday places his hand on hulk's head and said "DOOOOM" ripping his head off with his bare hands. (Drago shoved Anthony at the door and threw his guns at him, which Anthony wasn't ready to catch. But Anthony quickly picks them up as Drago created a portal and continued to shove him into it.)

[At battle location]

As Doomsday was still holding onto Hulk's head, he held it up triumphantly and roars in victory for killing the green giant in front of him. He than heard something behind him and turned around and saw a portal open up. He saw a skeleton, in what seems to be anti-vibranium skeleton stealth armor colored black, with his two revolvers in his hands ready to fight, wearing a brown stetson, giving Doomsday a battle face expression. Following him was a very pissed of Draconian. Doomsday just stared at them with his cold glare.

"Who Are You?" Doomsday pointed a claw at them. Anthony with no hesitation, shot both of his legs, Doomsday thought it would do nothing, but suddenly his legs started to not move.

"Paralyzation bullets, stun mortals and immortals….You won't be moving for awhile." said Anthony coldly as Drago started to walk towards Doomsday, trying hard to move his legs.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF DR. BRUCE BANNER!!!" Drago shouted as he started to pummel Doomsday with his fists. But, Doomsday grabbed on of his fists and threw him back at the unknown skeleton, knocking them both back. And to Anthony's surprise, he got up.

"Ok...what the fuck." said Anthony as he reappeared with his bone dust in front of Drago who was originally on top of Anthony. Adding to that surprise, Doomsday started to Walk towards them. Which then turned into a full on sprint and knocking all three of them through the portal. As they all went through the portal, they all fell on the ground, making mass explosion in three different areas. Anthony was the first one to pick himself up, and twist his head the correct way. He then grabbed his two revolvers and reloaded them quickly. Drago got up second as he rubbed his head and growled. Doomsday got up last….but he looked different? As he got up, his whole chest area was made out of a strange black metal, and his spiky beard was turned to metal as well. His eyes were more red as ever,his claws were longer and more menacing, they were covered in the same kind of material as the black metal,but had glowing red tips and lines coming down his arm. His height also increased by 2 feet, and he let out an animalistic roar out to the sky. Anthony only stared in amazement and laughed in a deep southern accent.

"This will be fun…" he said as his armor changed color to green. Just as fast as the flash, he runs towards Doomsday with his revolvers out, ready for combat. Only for Doomsday to charge at him with incredible speeds, surprising both of them. As they got closer together, things went slow motion, Doomsday raised a fist and cocked it backwards ready to strike, as Anthony pointed both of his guns at him and blasted at his fists with explosive rounds. Doomsday roared in surprise at the sudden blast, but quickly recovered and kicked the gunslinger away. Anthony spins in the air and slides on the ground, with his bones rattling as he stood back up. He pointed both his guns at him. Doomsday then charged at him with the intention of smashing the skeleton. Things seem to be in slow motion as they fight, as he slowly jumps aboves him, and uses doomsdays back as leverage to spin kick the back of his head. Doomsday staggers forward from the kick, and retaliates with a roundhouse punch. Anthony dodges and they start throwing punches, kicks, and in Anthony's case, using bullets why they are fighting. As they fought, Drago just realized where they had been teleported to… The same desert where he first met the hulk.

Drago started think in his thoughts in anger. "Of all the places, it had to be here!?!?" Drago said in complete anger. Back to the fight, Anthony broke Doomsday's balance momentarily and aimed both his revolvers at his face. "You're done." Anthony said while pulling both the triggers, only to realize that both chambers are empty.

"Shit." Anthony said as Doomsday regained his balance and dropkicked Anthony, sending him to through a sand mountain.

"Hahahahaha" Doomsday laughed out, more demonic and deeper than his original voice.

"I will destroy you all!" He bellowed, then looked at Drago who is already pissod off. "Just like I did to the green man…" Doomsday said chuckling.

Drago's eyes changed a different color, or was it a color at all? It just went full black as dark aura started to surround him.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW" Drago roared out as his body started to change, his height increased by 4 feet,his wings folded around him forming a strange set of armor, his scales turned black with blue stripes, and his tail grew a long blade at the of it. After his transformation, Doomsday just stared at the new form in mild surprise and confusion. With no sense of time to waste Drago sped up towards Doomsday, Doomsday doing the same thing. The two titans collided,making a crater around them, it was at this moment that Anthony got up and saw what the hell was going on. He grabbed the arm that fell off and putted it back together, then saw what happened. He was shocked but it quickly faded as he realized his guns aren't loaded. He threw up new bullets into the air while opening the revolver's chambers and swings his arms around catching the bullets in each hole of the chamber. He quickly spinned the chamber and glanced at the fight.

Drago got the upperhand and slammed Doomsday, the very same way hulk did it. Doomsday however, wasn't going down easy, as he slams his clawed fist into Drago's face, pushing him off. Doomsday extended his spikes on his fist and charged at Drago. Anthony noticed this as time went slow motion again. "Sorry partner, this is not happening a second time!" he thought as he slowly aimed his revolvers at his hands. Things went slow as he focused in only to see Doomsday in his sights. "Deadeye twin shot" was what was heard around the area as he pulled both the triggers of his revolvers. As the bullets slowly started to get closer to doomsday, it suddenly went .back to present speed as the bullets hit both of Doomsdays hands directly. Doomsday yelled in surprise at the loss of his hands and locked his sights onto the skeleton. His hands grew back instantly but the metal was also stronger, and tried to charge at him, only to be met with a tail whip to the face, knocking him back into a desert mountain.

"You forget about me?" Drago said in anger, instead of his usually calm,strict voice. Doomsday got up after the impact of that mountain. He growled angrily as the skeleton walked up, and to Doomsday surprise, he changed the color of his green armor to red. Red aura started to form around him. "Lets end this shall we?" he said with a fiery raspy voice as he charged at Doomsday, then charged at him with his claws raised high up. Doomsday tried to punch him, but Anthony only grabbed it with the palm of his boney hand and smirked. "My turn…" Anthony bellowed as he jabbed him in the stomach and to Doomsday's surprise, blood coughed out of his mouth. Then with the speed of flash, started to punch Doomsday relentlessly. This lasted for minutes until Doomsday caught one of punches and impaled him with his own arm. He then proceeded to throw him towards the Dark Draconian, who caught him, and set him down. Anthony hissed in frustration and got up, until Drago put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you even think about it." Drago said darkly. He then charged at Doomsday and the both slammed fists to each other, causing a shockwave that was felt across the entire multiverse. It was a power struggle between the two monster Titans,neither side budging. As Anthony watched, he changed the color of his armor to regular mode, and started to watch. He then saw the Draconians tail move up towards Doomsday, and impale it through his chest. Doomsday did the same thing with his fist and stabbed it through Drago's chest, both of them roaring in pain. It was near the end of the battle as Drago used all of his strength to get rid of Doomsdays fist, to barely getting success, then he swung his tail blade up towards Doomsdays neck. Beheading him, and falling in a *THUMP* Drago panted heavily as he went back into his normal form. With Anthony pulling out a cigar and a lighter then lighting it. "Good work…." he said after he put the lighter away

"..." Drago said nothing as he opened a portal, and brought the body of The Incredible Hulk, and Dr. Bruce Banner.

"...would you mind leaving us alone, please." Drago said in a quiet voice. This shocked Anthony as he never saw Drago like this in that state, so he did as he wish.

"If ya want to hang out….you know where to find me." he said for the first time in his life, a kind tone. Drago created the portal for him and Anthony walks into the portal.

After he knew he was gone, Drago just looked at the peaceful forms of the 2 people.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Drago said in a somber tone.

"You were always being hunted, and hated by humanity. But there were some who didn't see you as a monster, like Betty...and me. I have always saw you as a lonely being, who knew nothing but hatred. But no matter what, you still protected earth, your home,my home..our home." He then fired a blast at the ground behind him, creating 2 makeshift graves for them. He then gently levitated both of them into their own graves. After they were placed in the graves, he shot a nearby mountain and covered both of the bodies up, burying them.

"Good bye, Hulk, and you too, Bruce." He said after leaving an encryption on a large stone saying, "Here lies Dr. Bruce Banner, AKA The Incredible Hulk, The Strongest One There Is." He then opened a portal, heading home, giving one last glance at the grave, before leaving.

What he didn't notice, was the spiritual forms of Banner and Hulk looking at him, both of them smiling.

"Thank you, Drago, and Anthony." Banner said, before vanishing like dust.

"Good bye, Skeleton man, and Draconian God." Hulk said before he to, Disappeared in a flow of green mist. Hulk and Banner, had finally found peace.


End file.
